


不能沒有你（白一）

by abc761012



Category: BLEACH死神, Bleach, ブリーチ
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性轉, 自創人物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 又名：搶奪一護大作戰，有自創人物出現，一護性轉有指定人：甜點喵喵
Relationships: 白一





	1. Chapter 1

一護和白哉交往兩個多月了，但是白哉對一護很冷淡，不管大家怎麼的逼婚和壓迫，白哉還是沒有對一護很好，一護的家人在旁邊觀看，大家都替一護擔心，如果白 哉再繼續下去他們會讓一護離開白哉了，而支持白一派的女性們有些頭大，因此想出搶奪一護大作戰，瀞靈廷中的某個角落，女性協會的人都聚在一起商討事情，她 們都很擔心一護和白哉的發展，這樣下去真的不好了，畢竟怎麼說一護都是大家疼愛的小公主，誰要是辜負小公主就會遭到天打雷劈的。

「大哥最近對一護很冷淡。」露琪亞非常不高興的說。

「少來了，大白一直對小一很冷淡。」八千流把自己觀察到的現象說出來。

「就是說啊～！」卯之花隊長溫和的說。

「隊長還有很多人追。」雛森說出這項驚人的事實。

「我們來辦一場搶奪一姐大作戰好了。」夏梨提議著。

「嘿嘿～！當然好囉～！」眾女性馬上奸笑，大家達成共識。

「哈啾～！」一護打了一個大噴嚏。

「妳還好吧！」守一關心的問。

「還好，大概是感冒了。」一護猜測自己的身體狀況。

「嗯～！還是去跟母親拿藥好了。」守一覺得還是去四番隊看一下會比較好。

兩兄妹沒多說什麼，只是繼續看書，一護已經搬回皇宮一段時間了，她不想繼續在跟白哉住在一起了，因為白哉一直對她很冷淡，鳳淵不放心一護，直接下命令要一 護搬回皇宮住，接到命令後一護就搬回皇宮，鳳淵真的很擔心一護的感情生活，白哉到現在又沒有做出決定讓鳳淵不知道要怎樣才好，當初說要娶一護的人就是白 哉，可是現在卻讓人覺得白哉把一護拒絕千里之外，一護一句抱怨的話都沒有說出口，只是靜靜的看著白哉的一切，但是一護的內心卻是那樣的痛苦。

現在是休息時間，一護到有皇廷護衛隊之稱的三番隊休息，她不想和白哉獨自相處，又不想打擾雛森和日番谷的午餐約會，因此一護只有兩個地方可以去，就是去九 番隊或是三番隊休息，但是夏梨有事情，而守一的情人碎蜂也有事情，所以一護到三番隊休息，守一也要看見自己的妹妹才會安心，有時守一真的不知道自己已經過 世的爺爺為什麼要把一護許配給白哉這樣冷漠的人，現在一護的內心是那樣的想要哭泣，可是他們卻沒有辦法來安慰一護。

休息時間過去，露琪亞請假衝去找志波空鶴，告訴志波空鶴原因，希望空鶴能夠幫忙他們，空鶴當然毫不猶豫的就答應，但是要瞞過海燕和岩鷲，不能讓他們兩兄弟 知道，露琪亞拜訪完空鶴後來到皇宮拜訪鳳淵，跟鳳淵說明原因，鳳淵馬上支持，不過，計劃秘密的進行，這個計畫只有女性協會的人知道而已，女性協會的人知道 一護有很多人追求的，因此想利用這個方法來施壓，看看白哉是否會有所行動，冰冷的心到底什麼時候才會被溶解？這是大家都想要知道的事情。

沒有幾天的時間，空鶴就已經把所有事情給安排好了，眾女性們馬上發傳單給各位對一護有企圖心的男孩子，當然、當然，冷酷的冰山大魔王朽木白哉也有拿到傳 單，唯一沒有拿到傳單者就是黑崎守一，廢話，守一可是一護的親生兄弟，哪可能對一護有非分之想，海燕已經娶妻了，自然也不可能收到傳單，畢竟他也是一護的 親戚，從小照顧一護到長大，對一護幾乎可以說是沒有感覺，戀次不過就是遵照自己的女王和奶奶的命令參加活動，畢竟他也有喜歡的人在了，一護是自己從小看到 大的妹妹，戀次也不會想要追求一護。

死神祭開始，大家已經在偌大的地方準備好開始辦一年一度的死神祭，也是讓大家為之瘋狂的遊戲之一，所有死神都已經蓄勢待發準備好好的搶奪一護小公主了，可 愛的一護公主到現在都還不知道這件事，只能任由人擺弄下去，話說某天，一護的奶奶朽木鳳淵突然提議說，「一護啊！我記得今天空鶴有舉辦死神祭，要不要去 玩？」

「大家都要去玩嗎？」一護好奇的問其他人。

全部人點點頭，一護看見後總覺得有企圖，但是又不能說些什麼，就這樣可愛的一護落入眾女性的陷阱中，一護來到流魂街，但是迎接一護的卻是護廷十三番隊，一 護完全嚇傻了，現在是怎麼回事？十三番隊的人全部出動要做某些事情，這些事情的主角就是一護本人，一護看見這樣的情形當下只有感覺要逃跑，不然自己一定會 死的很慘的，而且群眾的靈壓又不准自己的哥哥來幫忙，一護已經覺得自己會欲哭無淚了。

「好了，現在我們的主角一護公主殿下已經來到了，遊戲正式開始！」主持人露琪亞大聲說。

「一護公主，妳在不逃的話會被一堆男士抓到。」一護完全楞住，花太郎警告一護，並且要一護逃跑。

一護聽見花太郎說的話馬上閃人，大家開始追尋一護，遊戲正式開始！

護廷十三番隊，以下的分組開始爭奪戰

一番隊，由山本總隊長帶領，負責頒發獎品和看熱鬧。

二番隊，女性由二番隊隊長碎蜂帶領，負責保護一護公主。

男性由二番隊副隊長大前田希千代帶領，負責搶奪一護公主。

三番隊，女性由三番隊隊長黑崎守一帶領，負責保護一護公主。

男性由三番隊副隊長吉良井鶴帶領，負責搶奪一護公主。

四番隊，由卯之花隊長帶領，負責治療傷患。

五番隊，由雛森桃副隊長帶領，負責保護一護公主。

六番隊，由阿散井戀次副隊長帶領，負責搶奪一護公主。

七番隊，由狛村左陣帶領，負則維持現場秩序。

八番隊，由京樂春水帶領，負責搶奪一護公主。

九番隊，女性由黑崎夏梨帶領，負責保護一護公主。

男性由九番隊副隊長檜佐木修兵帶領，負責搶奪一護公主。

十番隊，由日番谷冬獅郎帶領，負責搶奪一護公主。

十一番隊，由更木劍八帶領，負責搶奪一護公主。

十二番隊，由涅繭利帶領，負責運送傷患。

十三番隊，由浮竹十四郎帶領，負責搶奪一護公主。

另外參加者：浦原喜助、市銀丸、志波岩鷲、石田雨龍、茶渡泰虎

失蹤者：朽木白哉

旁觀者：眾女性以及黑崎家的人，還有志波海燕以及妻子志波亞美子

這次祭典有許多攤販，一護隨處逛逛，但見自己喜歡的東西，想要去買時，阿散井戀次馬上就出現，用一副深情款款的眼神看著一護，一護馬上汗顏，想要跟自家哥 哥求助，但是馬上被阻止，看見自己大哥深情款款的眼神讓一護不知所措，在一護的印象當中戀次是非常穩重的人，從來不會因為這樣的事情而表現出奇怪的表情 來，所以一護很不能適應戀次的改變，她不喜歡戀次的改變。

「戀次大哥，你有什麼事情嗎？」一護沉住氣問自己的大哥戀次。

「一護想要什麼東西，我可以幫忙。」戀次知道自己現在的態度讓一護不喜歡。

「這樣啊！？可以幫我買那個首飾嗎？」一護聽見這樣的回答有些高興，知道自己可以要求戀次了。

「好的，馬上來。」戀次喜歡看見妹妹的笑容。

一分鐘過後，戀次就已經買到首飾，一護又繼續晃晃，戀次跟在身邊想要繼續幫忙，戀次不想要看見沒有笑容的一護，那樣子的一護不是他們這些人所認識的一護， 此時，浮竹隊長拿了一杯飲料過來，準備請一護喝，浮竹可是很喜歡一護的說，一護可愛的樣子真的很吸引人，讓大家都會對她愛不釋手，現在每個人都有公平競爭 的機會，所以大家都會不擇手段的搶奪一護，讓朽木白哉知道一護還是有很多人要的，讓他知道自己是怎樣對待一護的。

「討好政策啊！戀次那小子還真不賴！」夜一稱讚著。

「一護，這杯飲料請妳喝！」浮竹溫和的說。

「謝謝你，浮竹叔叔！」道謝過後的一護喝了一口飲料，卻聽見浮竹在咳嗽。

「咳～咳～！」浮竹開始咳嗽。

「浮竹叔叔，我的飲料給你喝。」一護馬上反應過來，她有些擔心浮竹的身體。

「謝謝妳，一護。」順勢倒在一護的肩膀上。

「間接接吻，這招不錯！」露琪亞和雛森點點頭。

吉良拿一盒章魚燒給一護，一護接過手，吉良知道一護喜歡吃章魚燒，那是以前自己總是會看戀次買給一護吃的關係，從以前戀次就非常的疼愛一護，最常帶一護去 吃的東西就是章魚燒，所以吉良現在才會買章魚燒給一護吃，吉良想要看見一護開心的表情，一護的笑容是所有人的陽光，也是所有人的最愛。

「吉良，謝謝你。」一護開心的道謝。

吃著章魚燒的一護看見一個遊戲，遊戲裡面有一個很可愛的大玩偶，是一隻很可愛的大熊熊，一護很想要那隻大熊熊，因為家裡就有一隻大熊熊，是魂一爺爺在她四 歲那年的死神祭時打給她的，她想幫大熊熊買一隻玩伴，不然她會覺得那隻大熊熊很孤單，都沒有人陪伴那隻大熊熊的感覺，所以一護看見有同樣的大熊熊就會很想 要，這樣她就有成雙成對的大熊熊了，她家的大熊熊就不會像自己一樣孤孤單單的，小臉上表現出一護的想法，浦原看見一護的小臉就知道一護想要什麼東西了。

「一護想要那隻大熊熊，是不？」浦原看見自己的女兒有想要的東西。

「對啊～！浦原爸爸怎麼知道？」一護開心的說。

「因為小時候老師就有給妳一隻過，我記得妳那時很高興。」浦原轉移話題告訴一護。

「那浦原爸爸您就打給我吧！」一護開心的對浦原撒嬌。

「好的，我可愛的小一護。」浦原一定會達到女兒的要求的。

不出五分鐘，浦原已經幫一護打下那隻熊娃娃，一護非常開心的看著浦原，見到一護的笑容，浦原欣慰的笑了笑，因為好久沒有看見一護的笑容了，浦原習慣性的摸 摸一護的臉頰，浦原知道自己已經好久沒有看見女兒的笑容了，那可愛的笑容讓他醉心不已，一護可愛的樣子讓他疼愛不已，這樣可愛的女兒怎麼可以沒有笑容呢？ 浦原知道是白哉的關係才會這樣的，他心愛的女兒被白哉弄到沒有笑容，讓浦原真的很想要去找白哉算帳，畢竟怎麼說一護都是他浦原喜助心愛的寶貝女兒。

「一護，妳要多笑唷！」浦原告訴自己的寶貝女兒。

「什麼意思？」一護嘟著嘴說，一護不懂浦原的意思。

「妳已經將近兩個月沒有笑容了。」浦原告訴自己的女兒說。

「兩個月啦～！」一護知道養父在說什麼了。

「笑容很適合妳，不要染上憂愁喔～！」浦原親吻女兒的額頭。

「好～！」一護笑開了，最疼她的莫過於浦原了。

離守一的不遠處有股強大的靈壓，在旁邊觀戰的等人從未去理會那強大的靈壓，那股強大的靈壓，大家都心知肚明，大家都想要知道那個人什麼時候才要衝過去搶一 護，為了這次的祭典，眾女性可是說花了很多心血在準備的，沒有好戲可看就不值回票價了，怎麼說他們這場死神祭就是為了白哉才刻意想出來的，如果白哉不動手 的話一點意義也沒有了，可惜呀！可惜，白哉只是看著自己可愛的小妻子被人家吃豆腐也不想要來救自己的小妻子。

「大哥快按捺不住了！」露琪亞奸笑的說。

「朽木隊長什麼時候才要追過去呢？」亂菊在一旁猜測白哉的心意。

「要把我家寶貝一護嫁給誰呢？」鳳淵想了很久到底要把自己心愛的孫女許配給誰。

眾女性七嘴八舌的討論一護情歸何處，然後就是各位男士所用的高招，看看誰才可以打動親愛的一護小公主呢？這是大家都很想要知道的事情，畢竟誰都希望一護公 主開開心心的樣子，而不是現在一點精神也沒有小公主，因此所有男性都使出渾身解數來對這位小公主獻上自己的情意，看看能不能虜獲這位小公主的芳心，得到小 公主的一顰一笑。

「你確定不去追一護嗎？白哉。」守一好奇的問白哉。

「…。」白哉沉默中，但是靈壓接近爆發邊緣。

守一不理會白哉，繼續觀望自家的妹妹現在跟誰在說話，守一希望這次的祭典可以看見一護開心的樣子，最近一護不高興的樣子讓守一有些擔心，怎麼樣守一都不希 望自己的妹妹不高興，一護可是守一最心愛的寶貝，怎麼樣守一都不會希望自己的妹妹不開心，夏梨、遊子、戀次都很擔心一護，他們也不希望看見這麼不開心的一 護，總是強顏歡笑的一護並不是他們喜歡的一護。

「守一，朽木隊長不理會一護繼續被吃豆腐嗎？」碎蜂問自己的情人。

「我不知道。」守一聳肩。

接過浦原爸爸給的熊娃娃後，一護被戰鬥狂人更木劍八攔下來，愛女八千流在劍八的背上，兩人用祈求的眼神看著一護，要一護陪伴他們，一護只好勉為其難的陪伴 他們，怎麼說一護都不會拒絕小孩子的，更何況是屍魂界當中出了名的父女黨，八千流可愛的樣子一護也不好拒絕，一護對於可愛的東西總是很難抵擋的，所以是絕 對會答應八千流的要求的，更木雖然是戰鬥狂人，但是對於一護也總是小心翼翼的在守護，一護是自己最愛的女人最寵愛的孩子，更木當然會盡心盡力的去守護一 護。

「小一，陪我和阿劍逛逛，好不好？」八千流開心的對一護說。

「好的。」一護微笑的對他們說

走在路上，八千流很好奇一護為什麼一直不把熊娃娃交給觀戰的人，總是要抱著那個熊娃娃，這點八千流一點都不能了解，似乎那個娃娃好像很重要似的，讓一護不想要放開手的樣子，更木也注意到這件事情了，八千流決定開口問一護到底是為什麼。

「小一為什麼不把熊娃娃交給小守呢？」八千流突然問說。

「沒什麼，只是不想而已。」一護淡淡的說。

一護繼續陪劍八和八千流晃，看見射飛鏢的遊戲，裡面有一隻很可愛的兔娃娃，『露琪亞很喜歡兔娃娃，送給她好了。』眼尖的八千流馬上就發現一護想要那個兔娃 娃，要劍八射飛鏢達到分數拿到兔娃娃給一護，八千流以為一護是喜歡那個兔娃娃的關係，所以八千流叫更木去幫一護得到那個兔娃娃，更木也很樂意的去做這件事 情。

「阿劍，幫小一打下那隻兔娃娃。」八千流告訴更木。

「一護想要那隻兔娃娃？」劍八反過來問一護。

「嗯～！麻煩你了。」一護開心的說。

咻～咻～！幾分鐘過後，劍八已經為一護拿下那隻小兔子，一護很開心的接收過來，劍八後面的男士全部散發出超強大又壓迫人的靈壓，他們的心裡面現在都是非常不爽的狀態，誰希望自己做的事情被人家給得逞，『可惡，又被人得逞了！！』

接下來換釣水球和撈金魚的遊戲，大家又一個勁的想要討好一護，卯足了全力開始釣水球和撈金魚，在一旁觀戰的一護眼神卻是悲傷的，守一看見一護的眼神就知道 一護在想什麼了，守一清楚白哉一直在壓抑自己的感情，不願意表露出自己的情感，一護已經不知道自己要怎麼辦才好了，每玩一個攤位就會想起已經過世的爺爺， 她的爺爺是那樣的溫柔、那樣的好，這個祭典總是會帶他們小孩子一起來玩，如果沒有那件事情的話，現在能夠陪伴她的人是爺爺，不是這群死神。

「一護等下會哭！」守一告訴其他人。

一句話讓全部女性傻眼，露琪亞隨即恢復過來，大聲說，「你怎麼確定一護等下會哭？」

浦原離開戰場過來跟守一等人一起觀戰，聽見這句話，只是用玩世不恭的態度說明，浦原也很清楚一護一直都在壓抑自己的情緒，等待自己最希望出現的人出現，可 是那個人一直遲遲不出現在自己的面前，在怎麼堅強的人都會崩潰的，何況是一護這樣總是把壓力往自己肚子裡吞的人呢！那樣的一護總是讓人心疼，鳳淵真的很擔 心一護的情緒會不會像魂一離開的那時候那樣的崩潰，白哉和一護的婚事讓鳳淵已經有些舉棋不定了。

「最期待的人一直沒有出現，難道不會哭嗎？」浦原說出這句話像是說給誰聽似的。

「哼！那傢伙讓一護哭，我明天就會去找他算帳。」守一很明顯的在釋放殺氣。

露琪亞等人心知肚明，守一很疼妹妹們的，大家都不敢對皇族的公主們有任何的不禮貌的動作，就是不希望被守一給砍了，守一可是很保護自己的妹妹們的，守一希望自己的妹妹們可以得到幸福，尤其是一護。

「哎呀～！真糟糕，小草莓竟然被市丸銀拐走囉！」

夜一說的話非常刺激白哉。

「希望我可愛的小一護別被銀欺負。」鳳淵也不甘示弱的說著。

守一用望眼鏡一看，發現市丸銀和日番谷各拿著自己得來的獎品給一護，讓一護有些哭笑不得，但是一護還是接收下禮物來，畢竟那也是人家努力而來的，一護也不 好意思跟他們說她不想要這些禮物，反觀其他的男士，『奇怪了，日番谷釣水球的繩子怎麼不會斷掉？』『他該不會用冰輪丸吧！』『有這個可能唷！』『這是聰明 的作法。』『你作弊！』等等的眼神示意。

即將爆發的靈壓，讓一護的護衛隊馬上趕過去，守一跑在前頭，直接抱起一護運起瞬步逃離開來，守一的瞬步已經快追上夜一和碎蜂了，離開後大家開始打起架來， 守一把一護放在安全的地方，然後拿出斬魄刀，守一決定要好好教訓那些不知死活的人，竟敢給我在一護的面前使用力量，還有就是如果傷到公主的話要怎麼辦，這 些人難道都沒有好好的想過嗎？守一馬上氣到不行。

「毀滅吧！血蝴蝶！死亡之舞！」守一使出自己的卍解。


	2. Chapter 2

一干人馬昏死在地上，其他的死神非常佩服守一，馬上停下來打鬥，全屍魂界大概只有劍八敢跟守一挑戰，其他人都有自知之明，自己打不過守一，守一可是承繼魂 一的力量，可以跟鳳淵平起平坐的人了，大家哪可能有膽！誰想要成為守一的刀下亡魂，守一可是將來要繼承靈王位子的人，是所有人都比不上的人，哪裡有人有膽 子去跟守一挑戰，更何況現在的守一是怒氣沖沖的守一，怎麼樣大家都沒膽子去挑戰。

「哎呀！不好玩，守一把全部人都打掛了。」夜一嘻笑的說。

「呵呵～！我想守一那些朋友應該會出來討好一護囉！」亂菊說著。  
「很期待！」露琪亞奸笑。

「嗯～！」碎蜂隨便應答。

「朽木隊長真的不去追一護嗎？」七緒一臉正經的說。

「……。」白哉持續沉默中。

一護繼續逛著，似乎是回想起小的時候和爺爺魂一在一起的時光，一護很懷念那段時光，但是爺爺卻不可能復活了，當初藍染在魂一最虛弱的時候殺死他，守一發誓 要報仇，親自手刃藍染，如果藍染沒有那麼做的話，或許今年的死神祭魂一可以陪一護逛，一護真的很想念自己的祖父，魂一是沒有人可以替代的，在一護的心中是 沒有人可以替代的，怎麼樣都替代不了的人，而現在自己想要依賴的人卻拒絕她，一護已經不知道自己要怎樣才好了，內心裡面的壓力讓一護已經喘不過氣來了，她 好痛苦、好痛苦。

鳳淵留下東仙要和市丸銀做為貼身保護者，一護再也回不去童年時候的笑容，對一護最重要的男人已經過世了，已經完全死去了，沒有人會跟她說故事，沒有人會帶 她和哥哥一起去玩，一護已經承受不住壓力了，馬上衝回到露琪亞等人在的地方，把手上的東西全丟到守一的手中，然後衝到浦原的懷抱中大哭一頓，悲傷的情緒早 已埋沒開心的一護，大家看見這樣的一護非常的不捨得。

「嗚～嗚～嗚～！我好想爺爺喔！」一護哭著說。

守一把兔娃娃給露琪亞，然後把手中的東西交給大妹夏梨，自己則是拿著斬魄刀要去找白哉算帳，夜一和碎蜂馬上阻止，以免流魂街陷入大亂，她們現在都知道守一 的情緒並不是很好，要是真的打起來的話這裡一定會變成死亡的國度的，白哉對這件事情依舊是不聞不問，守一看見後真的很想要拿到去殺了朽木白哉這個人。

「妳們兩個給我滾開，我要去找白哉算帳，我已經受夠了！！」守一大吼。

「夠了，守一，你一去一定會出人命的。」夜一勸著守一。

「守一，你先冷靜下來，等遊戲結束你再去。」碎蜂知道自己情人的個性。

守一好不容易平靜下來，一護也哭夠了，接下來就由茶渡、雨龍、岩鷲帶一護繼續玩，白哉的靈壓持續升高，一護靜靜的接受他們玩的禮物，笑容逐漸爬上臉龐，大 家看了心花怒放，一堆人噴鼻血，四番隊的人馬上對他們急救，眾女性笑開了，她們現在看見一護的笑容就知道誰的勝算比較大了，可惜一護對那些男性也不過只是 應付一下而已。

「沒想到一護的魅力那麼大？」龍貴驚訝自己的好友魅力可以這麼大。

「就是說呀～！好多人倒地不起了。」織姬也很驚訝一護的魅力。

遊戲結束後大家都失算了，白哉並沒有去追一護，這點讓露琪亞和守一差點氣死，戀次看見自家的未婚妻發飆的樣子，馬上退避三舍，戀次可不敢恭維地下女王發飆 的樣子，會死的很慘的說，守一的情緒也好不到哪裡去，守一真的很想要把朽木白哉這個人給大卸八塊，自己的妹妹已經拿出真心對待他，可是朽木白哉是怎樣對待 自己的妹妹的，守一發現到自己已經忍無可忍了。

守一有股衝動想去找白哉算帳，這次大家賣命的演出這齣戲就是為了能讓一護開心和順利把一護嫁進朽木家，但是身為男主角的白哉卻依然沒有動靜，反而讓女主角 哭的稀里嘩啦的，讓大家都很心疼，因為女主角哭的唏哩嘩啦的，守一的怒氣將近臨界點要爆發出來了，守一真的沒有辦法原諒朽木白哉這個人，他的妹妹竟然受到 這樣的對待，要是自己當上靈王的話根本不會把一護許配給朽木白哉這個人，一個已經沒有心的男人，守一決定明天去找白哉算帳，他要白哉好好跟他說明原因，為 什麼不要一護，守一清楚白哉不是沒有感情的人，只是習慣於內斂，但是對於自己喜歡的人卻也不表態，這種人真是該揍。

「我快受不了了，我一定要找白哉算帳，我絕對要幫一護討回公道。」守一在房間吶喊。

「唉呀呀～！已經有人已經要宰人了。」浦原笑嘻嘻的說，他一點也不訝異守一的情況。

「明天有好戲可以看了。」鳳淵微笑的看著事情的發展。

「就是說啊！」夜一幸災樂禍的說。

「好期待明天唷！」夏梨非常的高興。

眾人等著看好戲，想看看明天守一要怎麼收拾白哉，畢竟守一真的強得不像話，更何況守一對待妹妹是那樣的好，朽木白哉竟然這樣對待一護，守一當然會生氣了， 守一絕對會幫自己的妹妹討回公道的，而且是用非常恐怖的方法幫一護討回公道，守一要朽木白哉記住一件事情，那就一護絕對不會這樣輕易的就讓給他，除非他能 夠真心的對待一護，否則想都不要想。

隔天，守一真的去找白哉說話，來到了六番隊，所有隊員都不敢靠近守一，守一的靈壓接近爆發的地步，簡直像一座活火山，碰～！打開六番隊辦公室的大門，戀次 完全傻眼，因為兩人的靈壓一直在摩擦，戀次看見這種情形已經頭大了，守一的脾氣他又不是不知道，看樣子這場仗是無可避免的，戀次只好乖乖的站在一邊看著他 們怎麼解決這件事情，但是卻又止不住自己的擔心。

「戀次大哥，你先出去，不要讓一護接近這裡。」守一拜託自己的大哥。

「我知道了，不要太過分了。」戀次交代完後就馬上閃人。

戀次馬上閃人，因為接下來會有一場大戰爆發，守一直接拿起斬魄刀砍向白哉，白哉也拿斬魄刀抵檔，但是守一的功力略勝白哉一籌，白哉想要打倒守一有些困難， 況且守一的刀是屍魂界中沒有人敢駕馭的刀，有最恐怖的斬魄刀之稱的刀，想要駕馭那把刀必須擁有王者之氣，斬月也是，都是難與駕馭的刀。

「白哉你這膽小鬼，為什麼爺爺要挑上你這傢伙給一護當丈夫？」守一對這件事情發出怒吼。

「………………。」白哉對此很無言。

「我恨你，你知不知道一護為你哭了多少次？」守一真的不知道要怎樣去看自己的妹妹了。

「一護哭了，不是為魂一爺爺哭的？」白哉很不能理解一護的情緒。

「混帳東西，如果爺爺沒死，大概會把你殺了。」守一看見這樣的情形真的不知道要說什麼。

「是嗎？」白哉還是不能理解。

守一消氣後，直接離開，白哉則是一直在思索守一的話，畢竟在兩個月的交往中，白哉沒有看過一護的笑容，他印象中記得一護很愛笑，但是最近卻沒有笑容，就像 是陽光失去光亮一般，一護就像是陽光，總是照亮別人，拯救別人免於黑暗中，可是現在的一護卻沒入黑暗中，只有白哉可以拯救這個陽光，讓她重新照亮屍魂界的 每一個人，重新幫一護找回笑容，讓一護眼裡帶笑嘴角也掛著笑容，但是白哉卻沒這麼做，白哉不善於表達自己的情感，總是以為一護會體會到他的感情，卻不知這 樣子讓一護陷入萬劫不復的深淵，守一要求白哉要找回一護的笑容，大家都看不過去這兩個感情傻瓜，因此才想出要撮合的行動出來。

一護乖乖的在五番隊批公文，浮竹、京樂、浦原突然來到五番隊的隊長辦公室，一護疑惑的看著這三位不請自入的叔叔們，雖然三位都是隊長級的人物，但是一護還 是有能力打倒他們，雛森高興的看著四人對峙，雛森想要知道一護會怎樣做，雛森是不會幫自己的隊長的，一護只是無奈的看著眼前的長輩，自己哥哥去找白哉算帳 的事情她是知道的，但是現在她一點也不想要管這件事情，她已經不知道要怎樣才好了，反正事情很快就會過去了，怎麼樣都會過去的，包含自己內心的傷口。

「三位叔叔，請問你們有什麼事情？」一護微笑的問他們。

「一護啊～！我們想跟妳說，剛剛守一去找白哉算帳囉！」浮竹依舊很溫和的說道。

「不知道是誰輸誰贏？」京樂一臉邪笑的看著一護。

「就是說啊！」浦原嘻皮笑臉的說。

一護仍舊不為所動，後來三人看不下去了，乾脆把一護迷昏五花大綁的送去六番隊【全是眾女性搞的鬼】，等到一護醒來時發現自己在六番隊，有莫名的恐懼襲上心 頭，一護的眼裡盡是害怕，她想求救，但是求救無門，現在的她害怕面對白哉，她不知道要怎樣去面對白哉，她的心已經經不起考驗了，傷痕累累的心是要怎樣去接 受考驗呢？一護真的不知道，更何況現在面對的人是她最不想要面對的人，所以不管怎麼說一護都不想要去面對白哉。

白哉一進到隊長室就發現到一護，發現一護的眼裡盡是害怕，看到自己就馬上向後退，馬上搖頭，一副快哭出來的樣子，一護完全不讓白哉碰她，白哉沒法子只好叫 戀次進來幫一護解開繩子，完全解開繩子後，一護把腿就跑，馬上跑到三番隊的隊長辦公室，躲在毫不起眼的角落中，守一看見一護發抖的模樣，大概猜出幾分原 因，看樣子那些女性又在計畫這些奇奇怪怪的事情，守一對自己的妹妹的內心真的很擔心，怎麼說一護的心都已經是傷口了，早就已經不再是完整的樣子。

眼看著計劃又失敗，眾女性個個不搥胸頓足的，露琪亞簡直氣炸的大吼，「我一定要宰了他們兩個。」

三番隊隊長辦公室，一護想要平復自己的心情，所以想要回現世去，在這裡她真的不知道要怎樣才好，那種感覺每次、每次都讓她很不舒服，一護已經真的不知道要 怎樣才好，現在的一護可說是非常的痛苦，守一看見這樣的一護也不知道要說什麼才好，他也不想要看見這樣的一護，他想要看見總是開開心心的笑著的一護。

「哥哥，我想請假回現世！」一護說出自己的希望。

「為什麼？」守一大驚。

「我不想留在屍魂界，不想看見白哉，我需要一段時間冷靜下來。」一護已經知道自己快要不行了。

「好吧！妳等我，我們一起去。」守一心疼自己的妹妹。

一護點點頭，守一快速的把公文批好，陪一護去請假，他寧願妹妹永遠的離開這裡，不要在這裡生活了，這樣的話一護應該就會變得很好吧！守一衷心希望自己的妹妹可以恢復快樂的樣子，那樣子才是大家喜歡的一護公主，而不是現在總是愁眉苦臉的人。

一番隊隊長辦公室，山本總隊長接到這個消息後不知道要說什麼才好，一護可是他疼愛的孩子之一，看見一護憔悴的表情讓山本很心疼呀！

「山本爺爺，我想請假回現世。」一護告訴山本總隊長。

「一護，妳要請多久？」山本關心的問。

「兩個月。」一護說出時間。

「好，我批准。」山本總隊長決定讓一護靜下心來。

一護馬上收拾東西回現世，接到這消息的眾女性開始鬼哭神號，以露琪亞最為嚴重，露琪亞已經快受不了了，幾乎想要直接去質問朽木白哉是否眼中有一護，對露琪 亞來說一護是個很好的朋友，也是個很好的大嫂，總是處處替人找想，現在露琪亞抓狂直接去找自家的大哥，露琪亞想要明白自家大哥到底在想些什麼，為什麼一點 也不關心一護？要讓一護這樣的自生自滅，愁眉苦臉的一護讓大家擔心到不行，結果自己的大哥卻連一句問候也沒有。

現世，一護回到將近有七年的時間沒有回來的家，那個家不曾改變，只是沒有人的氣味，因為在一護十五歲時，舉家搬回屍魂界，房子一直空下來沒有人住，一護馬 上把家裡打掃的一塵不染，因為接下來的兩個月一護都要住在這裡，要好好的平復自己的心情，兩個月後就要恢復成以往快樂的模樣跟大家一起工作，一護知道自己 一定要快點平復自己的心情，這樣子才能跟上大家的進度，不然自己一定又會陷入那種不該陷入的感情當中，一護決定封殺自己所有的感情，做回大家喜歡又可愛活 潑的一護。

晚上，一護自行弄些簡單的晚餐來吃，一護決定把這兩個月當作黃金假期來使用，至少不必去面對白哉，不必去面對一堆人的擔憂，不必害怕他們始出不良的手段， 至少可以把心靜下來，好好思考一些事情，一護翻著相片，想著想著，打從爺爺過世後，一護就變的很膽小，如今跟白哉交往後便的更膽小，堅強的一護已經不存在 了，膽小的她不敢面對白哉，一護很清楚，白哉依舊很喜歡緋真，朽木家唯一的夫人，活著的人永遠比不上已經死去的人，一護深刻的體認到了。

『心好痛～！忘記他吧！妳比不上緋真小姐的。』一護自嘲的笑了笑。

朽木家，露琪亞完全沒有形象的大吼，「大哥，一點也不愛一護，總是讓一護那麼痛苦。」

白哉完全沒有答話，露琪亞又甘心的大吼，「反正一護從沒住在過大哥的心中，大哥只愛姊姊，那為什麼要跟一護交往。」

「我沒有說我不喜歡一護。」白哉反駁露琪亞說的話。

「那你喜歡一護為什麼不好好抓住她。」露琪亞哀傷的說。(裝的！)

「因為一護在我的身邊一點笑容也沒有，可是她在別人身邊時都開心的笑。」白哉有些許的怒氣。

「才怪！那是因為大哥你沒有看到一護眼中的悲傷。」露琪亞怒氣沖沖的說。

「一護現在人在哪裡？」白哉怒氣高漲。

「一護人在現世。」露琪亞緩和情緒的說。

（敬告各位讀者，以上的露琪亞是在演戲的跟白哉說話）

白哉不由分說的馬上衝去現世，露琪亞馬上變臉奸笑，一旁的戀次看的心驚膽跳，幸虧自己的心臟夠強，不然絕對忍受不了自家的未婚妻的脾氣，戀次只能替一護祈 禱，希望一護不要遇到白哉，戀次知道一護不想要遇到白哉，那個足以讓一護的內心混亂的男人，戀次已經不想要再看見沒有笑容的一護，可惜現在朽木白哉已經去 找一護了，戀次看見這樣的情形真的只能嘆氣又不知道要說什麼才好了。

一護房間中看書，卻感覺到有點冷，看了一下冷氣發現氣溫依舊正常，卻感覺到熟悉的靈壓，她最不想面對的人的靈壓，一護馬上站起來準備逃離，轉過身來卻發現 白哉站在她後面，一護本能的往後退，她不想見到白哉，不想見到在交往兩個月中總是對她說緋真有多好的男人，一護抓緊衣服繼續往後退，直到靠近牆壁，一護害 怕眼前的男人，一個冷若冰霜的男人，恐懼、不安馬上竄升起來，讓一護不知道要怎麼辦才好。

一護抓著衣服裡的殺氣石，那是代表皇家的證據，也是可以求助的東西，白哉一直往一護的方向走去，想要伸手摸一護，一護看見這個動作馬上閉上眼睛微微的發抖，努力的發出求救的訊號給自己的哥哥，『哥哥，救我，我不要和白哉共處一室。』

但是在屍魂界的守一似乎沒聽見一護的吶喊，當白哉的手碰到一護的臉龐時，白哉發現一護在發抖，『一護在怕我？』，白哉馬上想到答案，在交往的兩個月之中， 白哉只有跟一護談談緋真的事情之外，從來沒有看見一護的表情，曾經姑婆問過自己『你會在意嗎？』，自己卻傻傻的覺得一護不會在意，他錯了，一護會在意，會 在意自己的前妻，會在意自己比不上她，白哉知道現在為什麼一護不敢和自己相處了，自己口口聲聲說的永遠都是緋真，卻沒看見一護的優點，難怪一護想要逃離白 哉。

『如果一護以前嫁過人，你會在意嗎？』鳳淵曾經問過白哉，他忘了那時是怎麼答的，印象中露琪亞有說這句話。

現在的白哉感覺的到一護很在意，在意自己曾經娶過妻，白哉也很清楚死去的人永遠比不過活人，但是他卻忘了一件事情，一護沒有他想像中的堅強，一護親眼見到 自己最親愛的人死亡，堅強早已崩潰了，那時候魂一的死亡就帶給一護巨大的衝擊，結果自己卻沒有辦法好好的安慰一護，讓一護趕到這樣的痛苦，一護現在的痛苦 都是自己所造成的，白哉真的很想要補償一護，他想要看見一護該有的笑容，讓一護開心的樣子他真的很想要看見。

「對不起！」白哉緩緩說出來。

聽見這句話，一護睜大眼睛，感到不可思議，驚嚇過度的一護，好不容易才緩緩說出這句話，「為什麼要跟我說對不起？」

「因為我沒有顧慮到妳的心情。」白哉緩和的道歉。

「那是因為你很愛緋真姊姊。」一護盪漾出微笑。

「她是開啟我心扉的人，她死前曾經跟我說過，我愛著心底的一個人，並不是愛她。」白哉告訴一護。

「可是我才十六歲，從來沒見過白哉哥哥。」一護告訴白哉自己的年齡。

「不，那個模糊的影子是我的母親，我母親一樣是流魂街出生的人，且我母親的髮色就跟妳一樣，是個耀眼的橘色。」白哉想起自己的母親。

「你還是幫我當作影子。」一護知道白哉還是把自己當做是影子。

「或許吧！」白哉不否認自己的感覺。

「現在的白哉還搞不清楚在愛誰？你還需要釐清一下，兩個月後我會回去屍魂界，到時再給我答案。」一護告訴白哉他的答案。

「為什麼？」白哉不懂一護的問題。

「因為現在的我，已經不知道應該怎麼辦了，我需要時間好好靜靜，而白哉哥哥你需要好好釐清你愛的人是誰？這樣我們才有可能會繼續在一起。」一護冷靜的告訴白哉。

「兩個月？我知道了。」白哉決定好好的回去釐清自己的感情。

「到時就知道我們是會繼續再一起還是分手！」一護露出微笑說。


	3. Chapter 3

一護給白哉堅決的答案，因為一護看過白哉父母親的照片，一護自然知道白哉的母親長什麼樣子，白哉太過於內斂，所以分不清楚自己是愛誰？可是一護很清楚自己 愛的是誰，朽木家的第二十八代當家朽木白哉，其他的就誰都不是了，那麼白哉愛的人是誰呢？這就要靠他自己好好的釐清了，一護一點忙都幫不上的，這點一護很 清楚。

一護跪坐在地上，整個人放鬆下來，看見床頭旁邊的相框，裡面的相片是一個年輕的男人抱著一個笑的很燦爛小女孩，那正是她和白哉的相片，而另一個相框中的相 片則是一位笑的很燦爛手中抱著一位女孩，那女孩看起來才不過三四歲，手中抱著一個熊娃娃，卻有一種皇族的氣息，那張相片是她和爺爺所照的相片。  
「爺爺，請您告訴一護該怎麼做？一護好怕，一護不想失去最愛的人。」一護自言自語說出這句話來。

一護雙手抱膝，長髮落下，嘴裡念念有詞，正在尋求勇氣，她現在多麼希望有人可以摸摸她的頭，然後告訴她說什麼事情都不需要擔心了，很多事情一定會迎刃而解 的，可是現在會對她說這些話的人已經不在了，早已死在叛變的人的手下，現在的一護是脆弱無比，真的不知道自己應該要如何才好，努力的尋求自己應該要有的勇 氣。

回到屍魂界的白哉決定好好想想，但是他並不知道要去跟誰說，不知不覺的走道靈堂，走到緋真的面前，白哉不忘緋真過世前說的話，要他自己再去尋找一位真心愛 他的人，在白哉心底的影子到底是誰？白哉需要好好想清楚，能夠觸動他心弦的人到底是誰？到底是一護還是緋真，或者更應該是說從沒有這個人的存在，白哉知道 現在他想要愛的人是一護，所以很努力的釐清自己的感情。

一護會在乎一個有前妻的男人是用什麼樣的感情去對自己表白示愛，是比前妻多一點？還是，少一點？，或是，不多也不少呢？一護不知道，但是一護知道自己不是偉人，不知道“有容乃大”這四個字要怎麼樣把它穿在自己的身上才是最適合。

『唉～！我還真是蠢，愛上一個只愛自己前妻的男人。』『黑崎一護，妳真是傻，竟然會愛上一個只愛自己前妻的男人。』『黑崎一護是大笨蛋！！！！』一護在心裡吶喊，躺在床上沉沉的睡去。

屍魂界的白哉，看著緋真的照片，不知道要說什麼才好，他更不懂為什麼父親當初要娶流魂街的女子，但是母親卻是溫柔的，就像死去的妻子一般的溫柔，鳳淵姑婆 很喜歡母親，因為她很像自己的媳婦，叔叔的妻子也是一頭橘髮，人也很溫和，大家都很喜歡她們，也從來沒有把她們拿來比較過。

曾經，鳳淵說過，『媳婦不是拿來比較的，作為家中的一家之主，任何人都必須一視同仁。』

人都會偏心的，白哉心中的天平已經無法保持平衡，把一護和緋真放在同一個天平上，一護的份量比較多，一護自小就認識白哉，白哉知道一護很得許多人疼愛，一 護的真實身分沒有幾個人知道，自從魂一過世後，所有的皇族都必須隱瞞自己的身分，避免危險發生，一護的生命中早就遭遇許多的危險，避免這些危險再次發生， 所以鳳淵下令所有皇族的人都要隱瞞自己的身分，不得暴露給外人知道。

早晨，一陣敲門聲吵醒一護，一護馬上換洗衝下樓，馬上開門讓那個人進來，一打開門卻發現是九番隊副隊長檜佐木修兵和六番隊副隊長阿散井戀次，一護疑惑的看 著兩位已經借到義骸卻又不知道為什麼會來這裡的人，一護記得自己沒有叫人來保護她，一護知道自己的實力還不弱，還不需要到友人保護的地步，虛根本攻擊不了 自己，不管是什麼樣的虛一護都有辦法解決的。

「哦…，因為太后說怕妳不安全，所以叫我們兩個來保護妳。」修兵吶吶的開口。

「這樣啊！兩位請進！」一護不搓破修兵的謊言。

一護弄些簡單的早餐給大家吃【不過才三人而已】，兩位大男士狼吞虎嚥的把早餐吃完，一護苦笑，她大概也猜出來他們為什麼沒吃早餐了，不一會一護也把早餐吃 完，並且收拾餐桌上的碗盤，一護實在不知道修兵和戀次來到現世到底是怎麼回事，她相信奶奶也不會這樣做的，所以才覺得很奇怪，只是一護又不想要逼問他們到 底是怎麼一回事。

「我帶你們去逛逛好了。」一護告訴他們。

「YA～！」戀次、修兵高興的大叫。

三個人就一起出門，一護帶齊要用的錢，然後跟他們去街上逛逛，順便找一家餐廳吃中餐，因為一護疑惑鳳淵為什麼會派這兩位大男人來保護她，逛著逛著，一護發 現有家精品店讓她很想去，於是硬拖著兩位男士進入那家店，一護買到一個很可愛的娃娃，結帳後卻看見戀次在看一隻很大的兔娃娃，修兵則是向外看見一家體育用 品店。

「戀次大哥想買那隻兔娃娃送給露琪亞？」一護微笑的問戀次。

「對啊！」戀次告訴一護。

「那就買吧！」一護很開心戀次會買東西給露琪亞了。

「好，可是屍魂界的錢又跟這裡不一樣！」戀次有些不解的問。

「出門前奶奶有給你們各一個皮包吧！」一護知道祖母一定會給他們現世的錢幣。

「對啊！」戀次想起來有這麼一回事了。

「裡面裝的錢是現世的錢。」一護微笑的告訴戀次。

「真的嗎？太好了。」戀次非常的高興。

戀次馬上買了那隻兔娃娃，請店員幫他包裝起來，到時候回去後可以送給露琪亞，眼尖的一護知道修兵想買體育用品給自家的妹妹，所以決定等戀次好了之後一起過 去，付錢後，一護、戀次、修兵就來到體育用品店，體育用品店內，修兵看見夏梨想要的東西，只是有時候修兵不知道夏梨到底喜歡什麼樣的東西，所以只好開口問 一護，一護比較清楚夏梨會喜歡什麼樣的東西。

「一護，夏梨喜歡什麼東西？」修兵問一護夏梨到底喜歡什麼東西。

「夏梨最近有缺東西嗎？」一護有些好奇的問修兵。

「她好像說她有缺一顆足球，她說前幾天跟流魂街的小孩子一起玩之後就不見了。」修兵想起來夏梨之前好像有跟他說過這件事情。

「不見？」一護有些不解。

「嗯！好像是在回來的路上被撞到之後就不見了。」修兵想起來夏梨有說過原因。

「被偷了呀！」一護有些擔心自己妹妹的心情。

「是的！那時我和夏梨回去找時發現一名小男孩在玩，我們問他是從哪裡得到的，小男孩說是父親撿到給他的，夏梨看他玩的很開心就不忍心跟他要回來。」修兵把所有的事情都告訴一護。

「那奶奶有說什麼嗎？」一護想要知道祖母的反應。

「太后只說下次回現世再買一顆，我想說趁現在來的時候給她買一顆回去。」修兵告訴一護說鳳淵的反應。

「可以啊！夏梨一定會很高興的。」一護微笑的說。

「說的也是。」修兵可是希望夏梨開心的人。

買完足球後，一護看了一下手錶，發現已經中午時分了，決定帶兩位男生去速食店吃東西，站在櫃檯前面，修兵和戀次挑了自己想要的東西，一護有選好自己要吃的 餐點，一護決定讓戀次來點餐，不然每次戀次來到現世都不知道要如何生活，這才是他們最擔心的事情，好歹戀次也是他們的大哥，是一護和守一最喜歡的大哥，怎 麼樣他們都希望戀次學會最基本的求生技能。

「您好，需要什麼餐點？」店員禮貌性的問戀次。

「給我一份3號餐、一份9號餐、一份5號餐。」戀次告訴店員他們需要什麼餐點。

「好的，您要的是3號餐、9號餐還有5號餐，馬上來。」店員微笑的重複。

「請問一共是多少錢？」戀次問店員。

「好的，一共是700元。」店員依舊是微笑的告訴戀次。

戀次給店員錢，然後拿起剛剛點的餐點走向一護和修兵所在的地方，三個人坐定位後開始用餐，一護優雅的把漢堡吃完，其他兩位大男士依舊是狼吞虎嚥的吃完，一 護完全不受他們影響，畢竟一護已經習慣他們兩人的吃相，看樣子一時之間他們兩人是改變不了這個習慣的，一護優雅的樣子就像是與生俱來的貴族一樣，不愧是皇 家的小孩，做任何事情都是那樣的優雅，而且不會在別人的面前破功，修兵看見一護的樣子有些訝異，戀次卻已經習慣了。

「戀次大哥，為什麼奶奶派你們過來？」一護好奇的問自己的大哥。

「我也不清楚，昨天我和修兵去交公文的時候，太后就直接叫我們兩個來陪妳。」戀次告訴一護說鳳淵的決定。

「還叫我們直接去跟隊長請假，我還記得我們隊長聽到這消息的錯愕表情。」修兵想到夏梨的表情就覺得好笑。

「那一定很好笑。」一護微笑的說。

休息差不多的三個人又繼續逛街，來到文具用品店買了許多文具用品後，又繼續在附近逛逛，一護正在盤算晚餐是不要在外面吃，因為現在如果買完菜回去煮會來不 及，一護想一想乾脆在外面吃飯好了，最近有一家餐廳她很想去吃，那就去那裡吃飯好了，至少今天有人陪伴她吃晚餐，一個人吃飯真的很孤單，一護很高興有戀次 和修兵的陪伴，開心的樣子讓戀次和修兵看見後放心許多。

「一護我們晚飯去哪裡吃？」戀次擔心的問一護。

「就是說呀！我好餓唷！」修兵已經開始餓了。

「跟我來吧！」一護高興的領他們去餐廳。

來到一家看似高級的餐廳，三個人走了進去，店員出來服務，帶領他們到位子上，遞給他們點餐的表，三人分別說出他們想要的東西，店員一一為他們記下來，隔沒 多久，他們所點的東西一一送上桌，三人也吃的津津有味，一護開心的表情一直沒有消失過，戀次看見這樣的情形也放心許多，陪伴一護一天就差不多要回去了，畢 竟怎麼說他們也只是來陪一護一天的，就是希望看見一護開心的笑容，不想要看見一護老是悶悶不樂的樣子，那樣子的一護可是不好看的。

三人正在家門口，準備打開門要進去時發現有不同人的靈壓，一護很確定出門前有鎖門，如果是借義骸的死神根本進不了家門，除非是黑崎家的其中一名成員回到家 裡，一護小心翼翼的打開門，卻發現是露琪亞和夏梨，一護馬上放鬆下來，一護真的不希望出現的人是她不敢面對的人，那樣的話情況一定會很糟糕的，一護最怕面 對的人還是白哉，那樣不可言喻的感情會在她的心中亂竄，那種感覺令她害怕到極點了。

「妳們怎麼突然過來？」一護好奇的問。

「呵呵～！因為奶奶說沒人陪妳，所以要我們過來。」夏梨想要打混過去。

「夏梨，不准說謊！」一護堅決的對夏梨說。

「一姐，別生氣啦！」夏梨馬上就投降了。

「那就給我說清楚。」一護很嚴厲的問。

「好啦！我想念我的副隊長總行了吧！」夏梨不知道要說什麼才好。

「這樣啊！修兵，你可以帶夏梨回去了。」一護微笑的對修兵說。

「知道了，夏梨隊長，我們回去吧！」修兵馬上拖著夏梨回屍魂界。

「露琪亞，妳不會跟夏梨的答案是一樣了吧？！」一護微笑的對露琪亞說。

「哦……是呀！」露琪亞不敢說話了。

「戀次大哥，帶露琪亞回去，然後去跟奶奶說如過硬要有人陪我的話就請理吉和花太郎來陪我。」一護告訴自己的大哥她的需求。

「是的！」戀次馬上抱著露琪亞回去屍魂界，然後把一護所告知的事情轉告給鳳淵。

屍魂界當中，夏梨很氣自己的姊姊怎麼會這麼聰明，一下子就看破她和露琪亞的計謀，沒想到一護是那樣的厲害，可以輕易的就看破他們想要表達的事情，夏梨對此 真的很憤恨不平，很想要把自己的姊姊給抓回來，但是自己的能力卻又比自己的姊姊還要來的差，根本不可能打的過自己的姊姊才是，計畫也沒辦法執行。

「可惡，一姐怎麼那麼聰明，竟然看穿我和露琪亞姐姐的計畫。」夏梨非常的生氣。

「就是說啊！最可惡的就是為什麼修兵和戀次要幫一護。」露琪亞開始數落戀次和修兵。

鳳淵從戀次的口中得知一護過的很好，不需要有人陪她，鳳淵比較想知道白哉心裡是怎麼想的，畢竟已經過了差不多一星期了，白哉都還沒有動靜，她已經快替一護 的婚姻大事擔心了，她不是擔心一護嫁不出去，而是擔心白哉到底肯不肯面對自己，白哉的心已經封閉那麼多年了，這樣下去真的很令人擔心，鳳淵不是不知道事情 的嚴重性，如果再這樣下去的話一護一定會崩潰的，那樣的話鳳淵知道自己會很對不起已經死去的丈夫的。

「白哉、白哉，你可要讓一護幸福。」鳳淵自言自語的說。

幫都已經幫了，可是朽木當家卻不領情，可讓大家傷腦筋了，時間一天一天的過去了，兩個月就這樣過去了，一護回到屍魂界銷假，回到五番隊去批公文，五番隊隊 員看見隊長回來，大家都非常高興，他們還是想要在自己最敬愛的公主底下工作，公主溫和的靈壓就像是太陽一樣撫慰他們的心，尤其是副隊長雛森桃，她相信這次 隊長回來一定會有好事情的，希望不要讓大家擔心才好，而六番隊隊長朽木白哉也得知一護回來的事情。

「小桃，這兩個月辛苦妳了。」一護對雛森滿是抱歉。

「不會，倒是隊長妳沒事了吧！」雛森關心的問。

「我沒事了，開始工作了，趕快工作完畢，今天可以早點下班。」一護微笑的對全體五番隊的人員說。

「好～！」全體隊員大聲的回答。

大家開始努力工作，一護也認真的開始批公文，娟秀的筆跡寫在公文上，很多年前魂一教導一護和守一寫毛筆字，但是當初為了方便，魂一幾乎把現世的東西引進屍 魂界，但是沒有廢掉屍魂界裡的東西，因此屍魂界和現世一樣東西幾乎是並用的，就是因為並用的關係魂一才會教導守一和一護寫毛筆字，他們的字跡早已是屍魂界 裡面出了名的漂亮，大家都非常的喜歡他們的字跡，看起來就和本人沒有什麼兩樣，感覺上非常的清秀和美麗。

中午時分，一護放下毛筆，準備去食堂買午餐，今早匆忙的出門沒有拿到便當，所以必須去食堂一趟，看見日番谷來接小桃，一護笑了笑，沒想到他們出去沒多久露 琪亞就來五番隊抓人，一護都還來不及大叫，人就已經在六番隊的隊長辦公室裡面了，瞬間這樣的感覺讓一護非常的不舒服，她還沒有心理準備就已經被抓來六番 隊，這樣的感覺讓一護非常的不舒服。

「露琪亞，妳沒事帶我來這裡做什麼？」一護很沒形象的大叫。

「妳不在這裡吃午餐？要到哪裡去吃午餐？」露琪亞沒好氣的說。

「我今天連午餐都沒帶，我必須跑一趟食堂。」一護對於露琪亞的態度有些生氣。

「那就在這裡吃吧！反正管家有多準備！」露琪亞對於這件事情沒什麼反應。

白哉看見一護面對自己是那樣的泰然自若，像是什麼事情都沒有發生過一樣，但是隱約卻可以感覺到一護的不對勁，果然，沒多久守一就來抓人了，一護完全不解的 看著守一，守一沒說什麼就直接拎一護離開，一護對於哥哥的行為有些不能理解，為什麼守一會知道自己在這裡，露琪亞根本沒有跟守一說過這件事情吧！守一卻很 精準的猜到她已經在這裡了。

『白哉，一護今天晚上會去住你家，請好好把握機會吧！』守一眼神對白哉說。

『我會的，請幫我謝謝姑婆。』白哉回應守一。

「哥，放我下來。」一護大叫。

「妳今天沒有給我去三番隊報到還敢叫我放妳下來。」守一告訴一護。

「我又不是故意的，是露琪亞先把我抓到六番隊的耶！」一護感到非常的無奈。

「我才不管妳，奶奶說妳今天無論如何都要去住朽木家。」守一告訴一護這個消息。

這時的一護有一種心情，那就是“她被家人賣了”，為什麼她家的人永遠都是這樣，一點也不尊重她的意見，她在家裡到底算什麼東西，一護已經有種欲哭無淚的感 覺了，她好想要讓大家知道自己不是這樣的，她想要讓大家知道自己的心情，不要總這樣不顧她的感受就做出決定，她好歹也是魂一最疼愛的孫女呀！怎麼可以這樣 不顧自己的感受就做出這樣的決定出來呢！一護真的好想、好想逃離這個地方喔！這樣自己就不會受到傷害了。

果然，晚上鳳淵就驅馬車把一護帶到朽木家，直接丟給白哉，要白哉直接生米煮成熟飯，讓她抱曾孫，白哉馬上就答應下來，露琪亞則是在高興接下來她總算有一位 草莓大嫂了，夏梨和露琪亞已經快要狂叫了，修兵和戀次表情已經三條線，守一早已把一護的東西全部偷出來，夏梨奸笑的看著自家的哥哥，原來最黑心的人竟是黑 崎守一，把一護能夠求救的東西都拿出來，守一可是要執行自己和魂一的約定，把一護送給白哉吃了，守一回給兩位女性一個微笑。

「哥，你很賊喔！」夏梨偷笑的看著自己的哥哥。

「你們還不是一樣。」守一無所謂的看著夏梨。

朽木當家的房間，白哉決定好好的跟一護說話，白哉知道自己已經有兩個月沒有好好的跟一護說話了，釐清自己的情緒後白哉知道一護是自己最重要的人，一個不能 失去的人，這點白哉絕對會好好的跟一護說清楚的，他要一護永遠的留在自己的身邊，誰都不可以把一護給搶走，一護就像是感受到白哉的情緒似的，對於白哉說的 話都通通接受。

「一護，我好喜歡妳，拜託妳別再離開我了。」白哉告訴一護說自己有多喜歡她。

「我不會再離開你了，白哉。」一護高興的對白哉說。


	4. Chapter 4

兩人直視許久後開始接吻，從一般的親吻到擁吻到熱吻，漸漸的挑起兩人的情慾，白哉開始吻著一護的鎖骨，留下自己的痕跡，告訴大家一護是屬於他的，一護開始 嬌喘著，白哉帶給她的快感正在侵蝕她的理智，衣服漸漸的被脫光，兩人赤裸著身子開始交合，因為有充分的前戲，所以白哉進入一護的體內時一護並沒有感到疼 痛，但是白哉卻極為忍耐不動，深怕一旦開始動作會傷到一護，一護看見白哉極為忍耐的樣子，非常心疼。

「白哉，你動吧！我會忍耐的。」一護告訴正在忍耐的白哉。

「嗯～！會痛要說。」白哉心疼一護。

一護的雙手放在白哉的背上，白哉開始抽動著腰部，隨著快感的節奏，一護夾緊了白哉的腰部，一護的體內緊緊的吸住白哉的欲望，臉上盡是享受的表情，希望白哉 能夠帶給她更多的快感，要白哉更深入些，白哉親吻著一護的鎖骨，輕咬她的耳朵，一護的手抓著白哉的背，留下深淺不一的痕跡，享受著白哉所帶來的快感，一護 不滿足於現況，想要更多更多的快感，白哉低喘著氣，看著一護享受著快感。

「嗯～！快、快、好舒服。」一護嬌喘著叫。

「嗯～！啊～！嗯～！啊～！白哉。」一護快要不行了，白哉的技術實在太好了。

「一護的聲音真是好聽。」白哉稱讚一護的聲音。

「快～！快～！嗯～！白哉。」一護不滿足的叫著。

時過多久，白哉一挺，射精在一護的體內，兩人氣喘吁吁的看著對方，想是而笑，兩人互相得到滿足，一護趴在白哉的身上安然的睡去，白哉也摟著一護睡去，白哉 發現到其實自己是很容易滿足的，只要有一護在身邊他就很滿足了，朽木家的一切不過就只是一場空而已，失去最重要的人即使擁有很多的財富都換不回來的，一護 就是他最大的寶貝與財富，只有一護才可以叫他把心停留在這裡。

隔天早上一護起床時發現白哉已經清理過兩人的身軀了，自己也被套上浴衣穿，看著白哉的睡顏，覺得白哉很漂亮，一種成熟的美，沉靜又優雅，所有貴族的典範， 白哉也醒來了，看見一護的樣子，感覺一護很像天使，隨時會羽化一般，因此白哉緊緊抱住一護，他害怕一護會離他而去，如果失去一護的話，白哉真的不感想像自 己會過什麼樣的生活，一護的一切就是那樣的美好，懷中的人兒將是他未來的一切，未來所擁有的一切，只有一護才可以讓他動心、動情，沒有一護他是沒有生命的 人。

「為什麼要抱住我？」一護好奇的問。

「因為妳就像是天使一般隨時會羽化。」白哉說出自己的答案。

「我不是天使，我會一直在你身邊的。」一護告訴白哉這件事情。

「嗯～！」白哉滿意的點點頭。

兩人梳洗完成後，來到餐廳，大家訝異的看著兩位，前幾天才吵過架的人，現在卻一拍即合，因此大家都傻眼，不過傻眼歸傻眼，大家還是乖乖的把飯吃完去上班， 上班的途中，一護差點把守一揍的不成人形，不過想想還是算了，畢竟守一做的事情也是對的，如果沒有守一的話，一護可能會一輩子逃避朽木白哉這個人也說不 定，所以說守一根本沒有做錯什麼事情，但是守一也知道自己的妹妹一定會秋後算帳的，今天沒被自己的妹妹打就已經算是很慶幸了。

『看樣子最近要小心些了，不然一護一定拿我開刀的，做哥哥的我還真是可憐呀！』守一在內心暗自嘆氣。

白哉和一護表白心意沒多久，一護就下嫁給白哉，結果當天晚上酒館的生意特別好，許多人失戀跑去喝酒，圓滿的結果讓眾女性很開心，總算得到一點回饋，不過中 間的過程倒是令人提心吊膽的，大家都擔心一護會不會就此離開白哉，不過同時也見識到一護的魅力有多大了，很多人都因為一護嫁人的關係而失戀，尤其是五番隊 的人最為嚴重，五番對的人幾乎都愛慕自己的隊長，可惜自己的隊長都已經要當別人家的夫人了。

「哈哈哈～！我總算有一個草苺大嫂了。」露琪亞高興的大叫。

「總算把一護那傢伙給嫁出去了。」守一對此鬆了一口氣。

「真是個好結局呀！」卯之花隊長溫和的說。

「總算不需要替他們擔心了，魂一，這下子你也放心了吧！」鳳淵像是了卻心事般的說。

「爸爸一定會很放心的，畢竟他最心愛的孫女已經找到好的歸宿。」一心知道自己的父親一定會放心的。

「是啊！爺爺一定會很高興的。」夏梨微笑的說。

「有姊夫真好。」遊子說了一句很莫名其妙的話。

鳳淵笑笑的看著這一切的發展，她知道接下來就是戀次和露琪亞的婚禮了，這兩個小傢伙真的也差不多要舉行婚禮了，怎麼說這兩個小傢伙也喜歡對方很久了，該嫁 出去的人已經嫁出去了，現在就該讓這些已經有情人的人結婚了，鳳淵已經開始在精打細算接下來要幫誰籌備婚禮，戀次和守一不自覺的發冷，他們有種感覺接下來 換自己很慘的，畢竟他們是黑崎家的孩子。End

番外：

「好啦！接下來就要籌備守一和戀次的婚禮了。」鳳淵決定要做這件事情。

「老師您是說守一和戀次嗎？」卯之花不解的問鳳淵。

「是啊！這兩個小傢伙該娶了。」鳳淵笑的很高興。

「我知道了。」卯之花了解鳳淵的意思了。

鳳淵最近有時間就往朽木家跑，一護看見自己的奶奶總是來朽木家就有些不太懂，她不解自己的奶奶為什麼總是往朽木家跑，即使這裡是奶奶的娘家她還是不懂，難 道是說大哥要舉行婚禮了嗎？要是這樣的話大哥一定會很慘的吧！鳳淵絕對會把婚禮辦的風風光光的，露琪亞會在朽木家風風光光的嫁出去，而且嫁出去的地方是皇 宮，那個名為皇宮的牢籠不是那麼好待的，很多規矩讓人家受不了的地方，一護是那裡出生的人，所以早就已經習慣了，但是一護有點擔心露琪亞不知道能不能習慣 那地方，畢竟戀次也差點適應不過來，如果不是有爸爸媽媽他們的話。

「白哉，你真的希望露琪亞嫁入皇宮當中？」一護有些擔心的問。

「我知道妳在擔心什麼，但是這是必須的事情，露琪亞是那麼的喜歡戀次。」白哉告訴一護。

「這點我知道，所以我才擔心嘛！」一護嘟著嘴說。

「不需要去擔心太多，露琪亞會適應過來的。」白哉一點也不擔心這件事情。

白哉真的覺得這件事情不需要去想太多，露琪亞一定會適應過來的，皇宮當中並沒有想像中的恐怖，看見一護和守一這樣不拘小節的個性就知道了，所以白哉真的不 擔心這件事情，現在他只要擔心一護的肚子是不是有起色就可以了，最近真的需要努力的做人，不然鳳淵每次三催四請的讓白哉有些不高興，這點一護都沒有注意到 這件事情，一護一直都沒有想到說鳳淵來到朽木家是為了曾孫的事情，而不是戀次的婚事。

「我餓了。」白哉在一護的耳邊說。

「嗯…嗯…」一護知道白哉想要做什麼了。

白哉把拉門關上，僕人們識趣的不去那裡打擾，一護渴望白哉的一切，那種渴望和白哉的渴望是一樣的，所以一護希望白哉不要忍耐，白哉只要想到一護這麼熱情就 不好拒絕一護，兩人的身軀就這樣開始交纏下去，媚惑人心的聲音環繞在房間當中，白哉賣力的討好自己的妻子，一護渴望更多的一切，這僅僅是一護第二次的性愛 關係，一護卻可以釋放出自己的本能來討好白哉，讓白哉非常的滿意一護的表現，兩人就這樣消磨一個早上。

一護知道自己的渴望在哪裡，她喜歡這樣的白哉，總是處處替她著想的白哉是她最喜歡的白哉，現在的她最想要做的一件事情就是替白哉孕育出子嗣來，朽木家不可 以一日沒有傳人，所以一護身兼這樣重大的責任，但是一護也很清楚自己的身體極限在哪裡，她想要的是白哉更多的、更多的一切，她好喜歡、好喜歡白哉，想要擁 有更多白哉的一切，那樣子自己就會淪陷下去。

白哉知道自己絕對會用一輩子的時間去愛一護，只有一護是自己最不想要失去的東西，這個東西現在就是他的妻子，此生他唯一愛的人，當戒指套上一護的手指上的 時候，白哉知道那時候一護就完全的屬於他一個人了，一護是他最愛、最愛的人，或許辜負了緋真的愛，但是白哉是不會辜負一護對他的愛的。

白哉從一護的嘴唇到下巴到脖子，一路的親吻下去，幾乎親吻了一護每一寸暴露在白哉面前的皮膚，白哉舌尖舔過一護的肚擠，一護癢得身體一縮，白哉趁機扯掉了 一護的棉質小內褲，一護羞得馬上用雙手捂在雙腿之間，白哉輕握住一護的手腕，幾乎是毫不用力地就把一護的手拉向兩邊，把臉埋向一護的雙腿之間，一護夾緊雙 腿抗拒著，白哉卻又握住了一護雙腳的腳踝向上舉起，讓一護整個小穴暴露在自己的面前。

白哉停下了動作，就這樣近距離的看著一護的小穴，一護甚至可以感覺白哉的鼻息，一下一下的吹著自己的陰核。

「妳的小穴真的好美！」就在一護覺得自己的臉漲紅的快要爆炸的時候，白哉居然開口對著一護的小穴說了這一句。

接著白哉把一護的陰核小豆豆一口含在他嘴裡，一護把白哉的頭緊夾在一護的雙腿之間，雙手按著白哉的頭，一護想要白哉停止這對自己這樣強烈刺激的動作。

忽然，白哉停止了那小小的舌尖攻擊，一護稍微鬆了一口氣，卻悵然感到若有所失，白哉溫柔地撫過一護大腿內側，再度分開一護的腿，一護順從地分開大腿，任由一護濕漉漉的小穴再度展露在白哉的面前。

白哉用兩手手指撥開一護的陰唇，伸出自己剛才對一護使壞的舌尖，往一護的小穴裡面探進去，一護感到白哉在自己的小穴裡面捲動著，卻伸不進去深處，但是一護現在覺得小穴深處像是有千百隻的螞蟻在爬，一護要白哉伸到深處去，止住那些搔癢。

「我要啊！」一護叫了出來。

「妳真的要？」白哉對著一護問道。

「要！要！我要你插進去！」一護伸手拉著白哉的陰莖做勢往自己的小穴裡帶。

白哉把一護兩腳舉高，架在他的肩頭，讓一護的小穴口朝上，龜頭對準了一護的小穴口，一挺腰就插進去了一半。

「慢！慢！慢一點……還要……慢一點……再來。」這時一護能說的只有這兩句，白哉聽著一護的指揮慢慢地深入。

「啊！……」白哉開始挺動他的腰，讓陰莖抽插著一護的小穴，一護的快感一下子就被拉到了高點。

「啊……啊……啊……」一護不知道自己能承受多少這樣的強烈的刺激，一護只能張著嘴，跟著白哉抽插，一聲一聲舒爽的叫著。

激情過後的兩人，白哉總是會清理雙方的身體，一護總是會在清洗好身體後站在她最愛的院子裡，一護喜歡站在花海中思考事情，此時的一護在白哉的眼中像是花的 精靈，美麗又漂亮的精靈，也是個善良的精靈，白哉把一護擁入懷裡，此時風吹起，花瓣隨風飄起，唯美的景象看在旁人的眼裡，白哉一直認為自己娶到一位美麗的 精靈，善解人意，總是處處位對方著想，她是花中的精靈，花神的孩子，投胎到人世間來，成為他朽木白哉的妻子。

起風了，漂亮的花朵又隨風飄起，每個人在世上都有屬於他自己的精靈，或許那個精靈就是他們的另一半也說不定唷！屍魂界中的古老傳說流傳著皇族中有位公主就 是花精靈投胎轉生的，那位公主非常的美麗，喜歡站在花海中，她帶給屍魂界一片美好的景象，她嫁給了四大貴族之首的朽木家的當家，那位公主溫和的靈壓讓所有 人都身心舒暢，那位公主陽光般的笑容帶給屍魂界一片光明，那位公主的所作所為給屍魂界有如活水般的充滿新奇，不再是靜如死水毫無生命跡象。

白哉把一護摟在懷裡，「其實妳就是上天送給我最好的禮物。」好聽的嗓音在一護耳邊響起。

一護馬上臉紅，乖乖的趴在白哉的懷裡，一護知道白哉其實有感受到幸福這個禮物，只是他不知道怎麼表達，白哉單純的是不希望一護太過勞累，並不知道一護很喜歡做這些事情，因為做這些事情對於一護來說是件非常幸福的事情，只要是幫心愛的人做的事情對於一護來說是很幸福的事。

幸福的氣氛常常蔓延在兩人的身邊，一護總是喜歡在白哉的身邊，也非常喜歡坐跟白哉有關的任何事情，希望白哉能夠感到幸福，冰凍三尺非一日之寒，一護盡可能的融化白哉這塊大冰山，讓大家都有好日子可以過，也讓白哉過正常人的生活，從貴族中的約束中解放。

可是白哉卻給她滿滿的幸福，讓她不需要去煩惱這些事情，一切事情由白哉搞定，一護喜歡白哉這樣，喜歡總是在認真幫她想事情的白哉，就是因為這樣的原因讓一 護下定決心要送給白哉名為幸福的這個禮物，讓白哉的心填滿許多幸福，讓他把失去的一切再次擁有回來，一個名為家庭的幸福，幸福有很多種，但是一護只能給白 哉一個名為家庭的幸福，一護只能做到這樣子，讓白哉自己擁有家庭，讓白哉再次擁有幸福，一護的能力只能做到這樣，白哉也接收到一護的這個禮物了，讓他再次 擁有幸福。

「白哉，怎麼了？」一護笑著問。

「沒事！」白哉笑。

白哉不希望一護有煩惱，但是白哉還是會對一護坦白，院子中的花已經開了，夫妻倆坐在走廊上賞花吃餅，一護依偎在白哉的懷裡，一護的頭上別著梅花(雪梅)的花瓣，朽木家也有種雪梅，可惜朽木家的雪梅並沒有皇宮中的那樣漂亮，彼岸花盛開，美麗的樣子顯現在一護和白哉的眼前。

「妳帶來的花真美。」白哉讚美。

「白哉，你知道桔梗和彼岸花的花語是什麼嗎？」一護笑著問。

「嗯～！是什麼呢？」白哉回問。

「桔梗花的花語是永恆不變的愛；彼岸花（曼珠沙華）日本的花語是『悲傷的回憶』，韓國的花語則是『相互思念』中國花語是『優美純潔』。」一護笑著回答。

「我愛妳，一護。」白哉微笑。

「你對緋真姊姊的愛是桔梗，永恆不變的愛。」一護溫柔的說。

「魂一爺爺說妳適合彼岸花，優美純潔，我倆則是相互思念。」白哉笑的溫柔。

「我愛你，白哉。」一護笑的美麗。

「花開了。」白哉說。

「寶寶要出生了呢！」一護撫摸著肚子。

兩人愛的結晶已經在一護的肚子裡成型了，卯之花隊長跟他們說這喜訊時，白哉和一護笑的非常開心，從知道這件事情開始，白哉就下令要大家好好的看守夫人的身 體狀況，發現到有不適應的情況馬上去請四番隊的人來，這種貼心的舉動令一護非常的感動，一護非常感謝白哉這樣注意她的身體。

一護很愛很愛白哉，卻不恨白哉的前妻，因為她知道是緋真讓他們相遇的，緋真的話語一直謹記在一護的心中，無可厚非的根深蒂固在一護的心中，她答應過緋真要讓白哉幸福的，白哉真正所愛的人是她，黑崎家的公主，黑崎一護，被譽為皇室中最漂亮又最溫柔的公主。

春天來臨了，新的生命正在孕育，空空如也的朽木大宅總算有著孩子開朗活潑的笑聲，這是大家期待已久的新生命，也是朽木大宅空出幾百年後才有的笑聲，他們專心的期待孩子的到來，為這個家注入新的生命，就如同院子裡的花朵一樣，四季如春，永遠開著不同的花朵供人欣賞。

孩子的新生命如同花兒般的出現，傳說中黃泉國度的彼岸花是最美的，黃泉國的國王注入了他的生命，把花獻給他最心愛的女子，屍魂界的傳說彼岸花象徵著孩子的 到來，只要出現一位“真血”的小孩，彼岸花就會大肆的盛開，如同在慶祝新生命的到來一般，同時這位孩子將擁有能力整頓屍魂界，將屍魂界帶入另一個生命的旅 程。

一護在白哉的懷裡想著傳說的事情，她並不希望自己的孩子也被關在鳥籠之中，她希望自己的孩子可以獨自的翱翔在天空中，不要被束縛住，更希望這孩子能夠成為 一個有用的人，對屍魂界或是人間界有些貢獻，不要像其他貴族的小孩一樣仗著自己的父母親的權勢不從事生產，專門欺負流魂街的魂魄，一護最看不慣總是仗勢欺 人的傢伙。

『寶寶，媽媽希望你不要被這偌大的世界給束縛住，媽媽希望你可以自由的翱翔天際。』一護在心裡默唸著。

這些話就如同當年真咲懷著她和哥哥守一時是一樣的心情，希望自己的孩子不要被束縛，可以自由的翱翔在天際中，也如同魂一和鳳淵的希望，成為一位有用的人，當他們翱翔天際時，累了就會回來自己的家中，想到最支持他們的家人，永遠默默的支持他們並且給他們一些意見。

一護非常清楚被束縛的感覺，就像是她的丈夫一樣，她不希望自己的孩子步上丈夫的腳步，永遠的被束縛著，她希望自己的孩子能夠無憂無慮的成長，就如同院子裡的花朵一般，那樣的美麗，終其一生為自己所活著，展現出美麗的一面讓大家欣賞，學會活出自己的人生。

兩人相擁，白哉不帶著情慾親吻著一護的嘴唇，一護笑了笑，她知道白哉很愛很愛她，不會捨得放手的，朽木家的人一旦愛上了就不會放手，黑崎家的人一旦許下誓言就不會反悔，或許爺爺奶奶就像是他們一樣，直到完成對方的託付才會去見對方。

「白哉，我相信爺爺一定很愛奶奶的，他不忍心留下奶奶一個人，所以才把我留在屍魂界陪伴奶奶。」一護一直深信這是魂一的決定。

「魂一爺爺做什麼事情都有他的道理，我的朽木夫人。」白哉微笑的對一護說。

一護羞的把臉靠在白哉的胸膛裡，不讓白哉看見自己羞紅臉的樣子，白哉的臉上盪漾起笑容，只為他的妻子而笑，白哉知道失去最愛的痛苦是怎樣的痛苦，所以從現 在起一定會好好的保護一護的一切，然後遵照魂一的約定好好的照顧一護，照顧他們即將出生的孩子，這樣的生活將來會很美好的，白哉已經有這樣的期望了。(番 外一end)


	5. Chapter 5

番外二：

戀次最近不知道是怎麼了一直在躲著鳳淵，好像是因為鳳淵把事情算計在戀次的頭上，鳳淵要戀次去迎娶露琪亞，當皇宮中所有人都接到這個消息的時候，戀次第一 個就瞬間逃開，一心和真咲看著自己的大兒子突然這樣的逃開有些不能夠理解，但是守一卻能理解自己的大哥為什麼要逃開，接下來大哥迎娶王妃後就換他要納妃 了，戀次和守一都還沒有準備說要和自己的情人結婚這件事情，想要祖母要做這件事情他們就感到害怕。

「嗯？戀次是怎麼了？」真咲有些不解。  
「真咲，妳去勸勸戀次，時間到了真的就該嫁娶了。」鳳淵喝了一口茶。

「我知道了，媽媽。」真咲微笑的說。

真咲進入戀次的房間，她看見戀次正在和蛇尾丸說話，看樣子這個消息給戀次不小的打擊，真咲對此只是微笑，以前和一心巡視流魂街的時候發現受重傷的戀次，之 後戀次就跟他們有密不可分的感情，後來把戀次過繼當自己的孩子，真咲真的覺得很快樂，有這樣貼心的大兒子真咲真的很高興，一心對戀次也是讚賞有加。

「戀次，你不是很喜歡露琪亞嗎？為什麼不敢結婚呢？」真笑看著自己看著長大的孩子。

「我沒說不敢啦！只是我不知道要如何去跟露琪亞開口。」戀次背對著真咲說。

「不知不覺戀次也長大了呢！」真咲蹲下來摸摸戀次的頭。

「媽～？」戀次有些不懂。

「第一次遇到戀次的時候，是戀次受傷的時候，後來遇到戀次的時候，戀次是活潑亂跳的時候，再來遇到戀次的時候，是因為感情的事情煩惱的戀次。」真笑說出以前遇到戀次的經過。

「那時候是爸醫好我的，我跟家裡的人不同，去到現世還是要穿上義骸。」戀次繼續坐在地上說。

「我想是戀次沒有發現到而已，其實那時候你失血嚴重，一心有過血給你，其實你是可以不用穿上義骸的。」真咲微笑的對戀次說。

「就算不用穿上義骸，我一樣不是皇族的人，露琪亞嫁給我有失身分。」戀次還是很替露琪亞著想的。

「不需要這樣想，嫁給心愛的人是最幸福的一件事情，難道你要看見露琪亞不幸福的樣子，而且你是被封為親王的人。」真咲知道戀次在鑽牛角尖。

戀次沒有說話，真咲知道戀次到底在想什麼事情，其實這個家已經把戀次當成一份子了，不管有沒有血緣關係都是他們的家人，真咲第一次見到戀次就真心的把戀次 當成是自己的孩子般的照顧，還沒有收養戀次的時候，一心就已經讓戀次到皇宮當中來了，那時候的戀次大家都並不討厭，加上自己嫁給一心多年一直沒有孩子，所 以不知不覺當中已經把戀次當成是自己孩子般的照顧，即使有了自己的孩子真咲也沒有對戀次偏心，她反而很感謝上天給予她可以擁有戀次這個孩子，這個貼心的孩 子。

「朽木家、黑崎家、四大貴族、貴族、皇族又怎樣，每個人只要找到自己真心相愛的人，這樣兩人在一起才會有幸福的。」真咲對戀次說。

「媽～」戀次似乎懂母親的意思。

「去跟奶奶回復吧！我可是很滿意露琪亞這個媳婦的。」真咲拍拍戀次的背部。

戀次聽了真咲的話回復鳳淵，隔天鳳淵就帶著戀次、一心、真咲去朽木家提親，白哉和一護看見他們來就知道他們要做什麼了，露琪亞多少還是有些不解，其實根本 不需要提親，鳳淵大可直接下令叫兩人結婚就可以了，但是不知道誰說要照禮俗來，不然朽木家的長老一定會沒完沒了的，大家只好乖乖的照著禮俗來做這些事情， 一心對此多少有些不耐煩，黑崎家的作風就是管他什麼禮俗的東西，直接挑戰下去就好了，誰想要去遵守那些規範。

「一心，少給我不耐煩了，你以為我想這樣啊！如果那些老不死的傢伙沒掛，就必須要這樣。」鳳淵對此也很不耐煩。

「真是囉嗦！」一心只好乖乖的答應下來。

提親的過程異常的順利，朽木家的長老看見太后已經親自出馬了就不好過問下去，不然太后下令直接滿門抄斬可就大是不好了，太后手下不留情的事情早已傳遍朽木 家，怎麼說太后也是歷代的當家之一，該有的冷漠無情還是在的，失去魂一的鳳淵早就沒有在怕的東西，她是絕對會要朽木家的長老好看的，如果事情沒有如意的 話，鳳淵的確會這樣做的，她才不管朽木家是怎樣的人物，因為沒有人有膽量反抗皇族的人的。

「好啦！日子就這樣訂下來了，還有誰要持反對的意見？」鳳淵環視所有的人。

「沒有意見就這樣決定了。」鳳淵確定沒有人有意見後就離開朽木家。

戀次看見鳳淵的強勢真的不知道要說什麼才好，下個月就要舉行婚禮讓他有些心驚膽跳，怎麼說也太快了吧！明天訂婚下個月就結婚，之後不知道會變成怎樣的發 展，戀次不知道要怎樣說自己的感覺了，不是不想要和露琪亞結婚，只是這個消息對露琪亞來說會不會是太過刺激的打擊，這點戀次有點覺得自己對不起露琪亞，可 是露琪亞聽見這個消息反而很開心，自己總算可以嫁給心愛的人了，這一切的發展真的是出乎意料之外。

從小和戀次一起在流魂街中長大的露琪亞怎會不知道戀次總是有和某些人來往，一個月當中戀次會消失好一陣子才回到流魂街，每次手上都會有錢和食物，總是可以 供給他們過一個月的時間，後來露琪亞實在是忍不住想要知道戀次到底是去了哪裡，因此偷偷地跟著戀次一起去，後來露琪亞才發現到戀次總是會來到一戶非常豪華 的人家家裡，那個人總是會給予戀次一些錢和食物，橘髮女主人總是會溫和的摸摸戀次的頭，黑髮的男主人總是會教導戀次一些技巧，直到自己苦苦哀求戀次帶他們 這些人過去的時候，戀次才勉為其難的帶著他們過去，露琪亞還記得那時候女主人是笑笑的歡迎他們的到來，沒有什麼不悅的表情。

『啊！戀次今天帶朋友來啦！』真咲微笑的對他們說。

『嗯！對不起，真咲阿姨。』戀次有禮貌的道歉。

『沒有關係的，難得戀次會帶朋友回家玩。』真咲沒有責備戀次。

『可是…』戀次還想要繼續說什麼。

『戀次，沒有關係的，你阿姨就是喜歡小朋友。』一心摸摸戀次的頭。

『一心叔叔。』戀次懂一心的意思。

『你這傢伙什麼時候才要叫我們爸爸媽媽？都要準備收養你了還不改口。』一心大剌剌的拍戀次的背部。

『等我正式進入你們家再說啦！一心叔叔。』戀次大喊。

『老公，戀次現在就是我們的小孩，不需要去計較太多。』真咲無奈的對丈夫說。

『真是的，妳總是這樣。』一心拿自己的妻子沒有辦法。

『本來就是嘛！叔叔好急喔！』戀次躲在真咲的背後說。

『呵呵！戀次是乖孩子。』真咲摸摸戀次的頭。

『老婆，妳都疼兒子不理我了。』一心哀怨的樣子讓露琪亞他們印象深刻。

露琪亞還記得那時候皇后總是微笑的招待他們，給予他們最好的用品以及食物，後來因為自己的朋友們相繼過世，戀次那時候很傷心，真咲皇后和一心靈王大人看見 後也很心疼，但是他們從沒有多說什麼話來安慰我們，因為他們知道不管怎樣的安慰話語都無法彌補已經失去的心，一心大人說這曾經是他父親說過的話，他相信我 們該要面對的事情一定可以面對的，只是失去的真的不能重來，戀次還是繼續的堅強過生活，同時露琪亞也知道領養戀次的人是皇族的人。

朽木家開始動手幫忙小姐的婚禮籌備事宜，露琪亞也跟著一護學習有關新娘的課程，露琪亞知道嫁入皇宮該守的規矩還是要守，而且絕對不可以觸犯皇宮裡面的人的 禁忌，下任靈王也就是現任的皇太子禁忌最多，是最不可以碰處的人，只是露琪亞知道守一不過就是個孩子，需要有人可以依賴的孩子，這是她在戀次對待守一的時 候看見的情形，只是黑崎家的一切是那樣的深不可測，露琪亞不知道自己是否可以適應過來。

「露琪亞，妳要好好加油喔！大哥可是在等妳的。」一護微笑的說。

「只希望妳嫁入皇家可以適應，皇家的規範可以比貴族家的還要多。」守一看著露琪亞泡茶的功力說。

「你們饒了我吧！我知道我茶道的技術很爛，也不用這樣損我吧！」露琪亞知道自己的茶道很爛。

「所以現在要好好惡補一下，皇家的婚禮有一項規定是要新娘子泡茶的喔！」守一丟出這個炸彈。

「真的嗎？大嫂。」露琪亞不解的問。

「真的喔！露琪亞大嫂。」一護微笑的說。

「我不想嫁了啦！」露琪亞快哭出來了。

「他們跟妳開玩笑的，露琪亞。」戀次看見這樣的情況馬上解圍。

「哎呀！大哥，我們好不容易可以唬弄露琪亞的。」守一無奈的說。

「要是你們繼續騙下去的話，露琪亞就不嫁給我啦！」戀次拍拍守一的頭。

「放心吧！大哥，我們一定會要露琪亞心甘情願的嫁給你的。」一護很有信心的說。

「真是受不了你們。」戀次無話可說。

露琪亞知道守一和一護是為了她好，明明是貴族世家的孩子，可是茶道和花道卻是那樣不行，這樣子真的話貽笑大方的，皇家的規矩是很多，但是這些應該必備的條 件露琪亞都該做到才對，露琪亞的姊姊緋真明明就那麼的溫柔，結果露琪亞卻像是個野孩子一樣，感覺上真的差很多，只有在白哉的面前才有貴族小姐的風範，不然 幾乎都是那種一副我就是這樣你能拿我怎樣，簡直是判若兩人，讓大家好不驚訝，不得不說露琪亞真是厲害。

「不過露琪亞妳的行為舉止的確要改進，不然真的不能成為王妃喔！」守一提醒露琪亞。

「貴族都已經不是想像中那樣簡單了，皇族的話就更不用說了，所以露琪亞妳還是要加強一下禮儀。」一護微笑的對露琪亞說。

「戀次～」露琪亞想要求救。

「大哥是不可以幫忙的。」一護告訴露琪亞這個殘酷的事實。

「抱歉了，露琪亞。」戀次道歉。

露琪亞知道新娘課程戀次是不可能幫忙的，而且露琪亞也知道自己必須要把皇族的禮儀全部都學好，這是因為自己要嫁入的地方是皇家，那裡有戀次的家人，是戀次 這輩子的所依靠的風港，疼愛戀次的家人都在那裡，露琪亞有點擔心自己會不會不適應，看見戀次信任自己的眼神，露琪亞知道自己一定要努力的達到大家想要的目 標，嫁入皇宮後就乖乖的成為王妃，其他的什麼事情都不用想了，只要好好想著可以和戀次在一起就好了，不管發生什麼事情戀次都會在她的身邊的。

「我相信露琪亞一定會很幸福的，大哥是那樣好的人。」一護微笑的對露琪亞說。

「是啊！大哥他啊！總是對妳念念不忘，對妳可說是很細心的喔！」守一看著窗外的風景說。

「戀次他，在你們心中是什麼樣的角色？」露琪亞好奇的問了這一句話。

「是大哥，總是疼愛我們的大哥，在我們最脆弱的時候會安撫我們，看著我們長大的人。」一護微笑的看著窗外。

「大哥是我最崇拜和尊敬的人，在我的心中大哥是最強的，對我和一護都非常的疼愛，是讓我可以依靠的人。」守一說出自己的觀點。

「戀次真的很幸福，有你們這樣的弟弟妹妹。」露琪亞說出這句話來。

「其實白哉也很疼妳的，只是表現的沒有大哥那樣明顯而已。」守一說出這句話。

「而且白哉不疼妳的話，會故意虐待大哥嗎？」一護想起來他們相處的情形就覺得好笑。

「不知道呢！其實我也很幸福，只是我不知道罷了。」露琪亞說出這句話來。

「那是因為妳人身在福中不知福。」守一吐嘈。

「每個人都擁有幸福的權力，當遇到真心相愛的人的時候，那是最幸福的時候了。」一護摸摸肚子，今天孩子挺安份的。

露琪亞知道什麼叫做幸福，有戀次在的地方就是她的幸福，戀次是那樣的好，從小和她一起長大的露琪亞怎麼會不知道，戀次的努力露琪亞都有看在眼裡，在皇家的 生活一定很不容易，可是戀次卻是那樣適應過來了，溫柔的真咲皇后，搞笑的一心靈王，強勢的鳳淵太后，冷漠的守一太子，可愛的一護公主，易怒的夏梨公主，孩 子氣的遊子公主，這幾個人都是戀次的家人，他們對待戀次如自己家人般的對待，在他們的心中戀次已經是不可或缺的存在，即使露琪亞嫁過去也不會得到太多的為 難。

露琪亞出嫁當天，朽木家是那樣的風風光光，露琪亞身上穿的華麗的花嫁衣裳，美麗的樣子讓大家看見都感到不可思議，朽木家的小姐果然很漂亮，身上的氣質一點 也不輸給其他的貴族小姐，白哉和一護以大哥大嫂的身分看著露琪亞出嫁，他們相信戀次一定會帶給露琪亞幸福的，和自己真心相愛的人在一起是最美好的一切，這 是大家都知道的事情，這場婚宴讓所有十三番的隊員都來觀禮，親王娶妻就像是公主嫁人一樣熱鬧，但是有些愛慕露琪亞的人一定會去酒館喝酒的，有人結婚的日子 就是酒館生意興隆的日子。

「露琪亞，婆家不比娘家，所以在婆家是不可以任性的喔！」一護像個母親般的叮嚀。

「露琪亞，嫁過去後該遵守的禮儀都要遵守。」白哉簡短的對露琪亞說。

露琪亞風風光光的坐上馬車到皇宮去，娘家這裡的人也差不多準備要過去了，白哉準備好另外的馬車讓一護上車去，有身孕的一護所有事情都要小心，不可以太過於 勞累或是怎樣，白哉可是把一護疼到心坎裡去了，怎麼樣都不希望一護出事情，如果一護出事情的話守一和戀次絕對不會放過白哉的，畢竟一護是他們最疼愛的妹 妹，怎麼樣都不可以失去的妹妹，是全國上下最疼愛的公主，也是大家最尊敬的公主，沒有人希望親愛的公主就這麼的離開人世，他們是那樣的敬愛她。

露琪亞和戀次的婚宴是那樣的瘋狂，很多人都開開心心的開始打鬧，守一看見這樣的情形只是皺眉頭，看樣子他已經想到自己的婚宴會是什麼樣子了，一護依偎在白 哉的身邊，有身孕的她什麼東西都不太能夠下口，禁忌的東西是非常的多，酒就是不能碰的東西之一，夏梨看見這樣的情形跟著一起狂歡，遊子則是笑笑的跟大家一 起狂歡，時間差不多後就把新郎和新娘給送入洞房去。

戀次的房間擺設真的讓人感到耳目一新，鳳淵別出心裁的設計讓這兩個小兩口感到很溫馨，露琪亞穿著花嫁衣裳美麗的模樣讓戀次有些看呆了，露琪亞好笑的看著戀 次，只是輕輕的把戀次的神智給喚回來，戀次好不容易回神後只是笑笑的，看樣子自己把妻子的樣子看呆了，妻子美麗的樣子讓他有些感到不可思議，好不容易可以 把妻子娶回家是多麼大的喜事，總算可以和露琪亞在一起了，這是戀次心中最大的願望已經達成了。

「我們把這些東西都吃了吧！」戀次遵照禮俗開始動手吃桌上的東西。

「一人一半，象徵我們不會分離的。」露琪亞知道這些東西的意義。

兩人吃完東西喝了交杯酒，這樣就代表他們永遠都不會分開，他們的戀情總是一波三折，現在好不容易可以在一起對他們來說是那樣的美好，大家看見他們在一起的 樣子真的該說很羨慕，從小在一起長大的青梅竹馬，到最後都會在一起的感覺真的很令人感動，戀次和露琪亞的感情從來沒有變過，他們一直以來都愛著對方，不管 對方出什麼事情他們都會去迎救的，他們是那樣的相信對方，他們是那樣的愛著對方，他們經歷不起生離死別的，也不想要再次去經歷那樣的生離死別。

有一群損友開始想要鬧洞房，鬧洞房是最基本的道理，大家最喜歡做的事情就是鬧洞房，在朽木家的時候他們不敢鬧洞房的原因就是有朽木白哉在的關係，現在他們 可以正大光明的去鬧洞房，亂菊、修兵等人已經準備要闖入戀次的房間去鬧洞房，可是他們忘記一件事情，那就是戀次的房間另外一邊是守一的房間，守一最討厭人 家吵了，這下子他們就要被品性端正了，守一的靈壓可是大家承受不起的呀！每任靈王的靈壓都是大家承受不起的，除非是長年和他們生活在一起的人才有可能，不 然就等著被恐怖攻擊，守一的品性端正比朽木白哉的還要恐怖。

「戀次，今天你真好呀！抱得美人歸。」修兵醉醺醺的說。

「就是呀！露琪亞嫁給你真是一大好福氣。」亂菊也跟著幫腔。

大家你一言我一語的說話，吵到守一的房間都聽得見，守一不爽的出來看他們是怎樣，如過繼續這樣下去他根本就不用睡覺了，今天已經很累了，守一已經很想要休 息了，卻又要被他們給吵到不行，守一看見這樣的情形馬上釋放最恐怖的靈壓給予他們品性端正，感覺到太子殿下的靈壓，所有的僕人都趕忙來到戀次的房間把那些 昏過去的人抬到休息室去，守一看見這樣的情形才安心的去睡覺，戀次無言的看著這樣的情形，不過事情解決了也好啦！不然真的會被他們吵一個晚上的。

春宵一刻值千金，戀次和露琪亞總算可以如願的在一起了，他們當然會做應該要做的事情，至於他們會用多久就不得而知了，守一整個晚上睡的很熟並沒有聽見他們 的聲音，露琪亞覺得自己很幸福，她擁有世界上最好的男人，總是對她細心體貼的男人已經是她的人了，很多事情都不需要去擔心了，這樣的感覺真的讓她感到很幸 福，只要有戀次在露琪亞就會感到幸福的。(番外二end)


	6. Chapter 6

番外三：

守一最近的工作幾乎快要吃不消了，因為一護懷孕的關係讓守一的工作增加許多，每次看見自己的工作量守一都差點沒有吐血身亡，總體來說屍魂界的工作量真的是 數一數二的多，每次看見那些公文就足以讓人昏倒的狀態了，偏偏五番隊的隊長又在請假當中，這下子讓他們所有人都很頭大，有些隊長又是偷懶出了名的，十一番 隊的人大概除了躬親之外是不會有人會去用公文的東西的，因此有些番隊的工作量就加重許多，尤其是那種隊長工作最認真的隊上的公文特別的多，守一就是其中一 名受害人。

「井鶴，還有多少呀！？」守一已經不耐煩的問自己的副隊長。  
「隊長，還有三份就可以解決了，請您稍微忍耐一下吧！」吉良貼心的說。

「好吧！」守一只好繼續認命批公文。

『最近的公文量真的是多到爆炸。』守一不耐煩的想。

「守一，現世有要我們去處理的事情。」端木匆匆來報告。

「小緣呢！你們去吧！我還有公文要處理。」守一不想要去理會那些事情。

「但是這隻虛必須要你去。」端木知道他們的實力沒有那麼強，真的是需要守一出馬。

「我知道了，井鶴，叫大家下班，剩下的公文我回來會處理，我需要帶上幾個席官，剩下的人就回家去。」守一這樣吩咐自己的手下。

「我知道了，那請隊長小心些。」吉良知道自己的隊長一定會把隊員的命看的很重的。

「嗯！端木，走吧！」守一跟自己的隊員說。

吉良知道自家的隊長的脾氣，吉良已經在守一的手下工作也有幾年的時間了，所以自然知道守一的脾氣是怎樣的，很多事情守一幾乎都是以隊上的人優先，自己是隊 長一定要顧全大家的性命，對守一來說這是最基本的道理，因此每個人都很喜歡在皇太子的手下工作，那樣一點壓力也沒有，但是守一發起脾氣來可說是很恐怖的， 能夠在那樣的靈壓下站的住腳的人大概只有戀次或是皇族的人而已。

「可惡，這群虛到底是從哪裡冒出來的？」守一看見這些虛馬上產生厭惡的感覺。

「全部都給我直接解決掉，一隻都不准給我留下來。」守一大聲的宣布。

「是！隊長。」所有隊員馬上遵照命令去做這件事情。

守一甚至利用滅卻師的能力來解決虛，他已經不想要發動自己的斬魄刀，這下子又要沒完沒了的狀態了，守一決定直接去找裡面的統領，直接解決統領才是最快的辦 法，守一的恐怖樣子讓所有隊員都嚇一跳，那種恐怖的感覺光靠靈壓就可以解決上百隻虛，想要靠近守一的虛幾乎都被滅絕了，很快的這些虛就被完全消滅完畢，但 是大家的體力幾乎都被消耗殆盡，守一倒是沒有怎樣的感覺，只是覺得有些疲憊，但是還沒有到那種消耗殆盡的地步。

守一先叫自己的手下回去，他留下來看看還有什麼樣的問題，沒想到卻遇見一隻強大的破面，讓守一深受重傷才有辦法打倒那隻破面，而且在二番隊的碎蜂剛好因為 夜一的命令來到現世查看，發現到受到重傷的守一，不費一絲一毫的力氣就把守一帶回家去，先是去請四番隊的人來幫守一療傷，然後親自照顧守一，碎蜂從以前就 很喜歡守一，好不容易兩人成為情人但是現在卻看見守一受到重傷的樣子，碎蜂有些心疼，碎蜂是很清楚守一的實力的人，看樣子剛剛那隻破面真的很難纏。

「這裡是…」守一看見不一樣的天花板。

「我家，剛剛去現世的時候發現你全身是血的倒在地上。」碎蜂告訴守一。

「原來是這樣，看樣子實力需要加強了。」守一對自己的實力感到無奈。

「你已經很強了，為什麼要這麼說？」碎蜂有些不解。

「如果很強的話就不會被破面打到重傷。」守一告訴碎蜂這件事情。

碎蜂對於這件事情無言，碎蜂清楚守一的一切，知道守一為什麼會執著於力量，那些力量是要用來保護大家的，碎蜂很心疼守一這樣做，碎蜂只是溫柔的摸摸守一的 臉頰，只有在守一的面前碎蜂才會比較像是女孩子一樣，平常的個性真的是嚴謹到不行，甚至是很強勢的女孩子，可以在守一的面前卻是那樣的小女人，守一很慶幸 可以擁有碎蜂這位情人，失去過自己最摯愛的人，再次遇到的話絕對會好好的抓緊不放的，已經不想要經歷那樣失去的感覺了。

「睡吧！睡一覺會好很多的。」碎蜂溫柔的說。

「好。」守一慢慢的睡下去。

碎蜂溫柔的看著守一，以前總是在自己面前笑笑的男孩子不知道跑到哪裡去了，那個孩子可愛的樣子真的不輸給一護，碎蜂很懷念以前總是溫柔的那位小男生，但是 碎蜂也知道經過這些歷練讓守一的成長更進一步，卻把最真實的童心隱藏在自己內心的最深處，看著守一有這樣大的改變讓碎蜂不知道要怎樣說才好，現在的守一還 是很溫柔，但是僅有對待某些人而已，失去過太多的他們，是否還可以擁有最真實的童心呢？

「失去過才知道珍惜，那麼如果沒有失去那些東西，你的純真是否就不會消失了？」碎蜂自言自語的說。

守一並沒有聽見碎蜂所說的話，他睡得很熟、很熟，守一對於自己的改變並沒有太大的想法，但是他也知道自己早就已經把純真封印在自己的內心最深處，沒有人知 道守一為什麼要這樣做，被奪走的一切早就回不來了，守一比任何人都還要清楚，所以守一只是盡量的隱藏自己的一切，不想要被任何人發現到自己最脆弱的地方， 就是因為這樣才讓碎蜂很擔心，看見守一就好像看見以前的自己。

守一很難得在別人的家裡睡的很好，以前只要不是自己熟識的地方守一就一定會睡不好，守一並不知道自己為什麼可以在碎蜂的家裡睡的很好，可能是因為有碎蜂在 身邊的關係吧！守一並沒有去想太多這件事情，傷口已經恢復的差不多了，守一偶爾會到院子裡揮舞自己的斬魄刀，碎蜂總是會看著守一揮舞斬魄刀的樣子，然後微 笑的迎接守一，這樣的生活感覺上他們已經同居在一起了。

「差不多也該去上班了，不然他們都會擔心的。」守一看見自己的傷勢已經好的差不多後說。

「我已經和山本隊長說過了，暫時還是先休息一下吧！」碎蜂還是很擔心守一的身體。

「好吧！」守一只好乖乖的聽話。

「身體畢竟才剛好，不要老是逞強。」碎蜂親吻守一的臉頰。

「說的我好像小孩子似的。」守一無奈的抱怨。

「對我來說你的確是小孩子。」碎蜂提醒一下守一她的年紀。

守一知道自己在碎蜂的年紀來說的確就是小孩子，但也就是小孩子的原因讓守一乖乖的聽碎蜂的話，他從不會因為自己想要做的事情而反抗碎蜂，守一知道碎蜂生氣 起來可是很恐怖的，怎麼樣都不會惹碎蜂生氣的，守一知道自己總是逼自己快點長大，就是想要保護自己的妹妹和家人，可是現在大家都有好的歸宿，守一覺得自己 可以放寬心來去做自己想要做的事情，不需要總是強迫自己去做那些他不想要做的事情，守一想要把自己最初的心給找回來。

「碎蜂，妳不去上班沒關係嗎？」守一有些好奇的問。

「沒關係的，我已經跟山本隊長請假過了。」碎蜂一點也不擔心上班的事情。

「不需要這樣吧！我自己也可以打理的。」守一對碎蜂的答案感到不解。

「我知道你可以自己打理，但是我還是會不放心，而且行軍團有夜一大人在，不需要太擔心的。」碎蜂不擔心夜一的實力。

「夜一阿姨啊！」守一知道夜一的實力在哪裡。

「不用去擔心任何事情，難得我可以好好的照顧你。」碎蜂臉紅的說出這句話。

「這才是妳的真實心意吧！碎蜂姊姊。」守一惡意的說。

守一喜歡看碎蜂臉紅的樣子，甚至故意把碎蜂壓在自己的身下，碎蜂看見守一這個樣子有些不自在，守一深情的樣子讓碎蜂感到非常的不自在，碎蜂第一次看見這樣 子的太子，還好現在兩人是在房間裡面，要是被下人看見就不好了，那時候的碎蜂的確是這樣想的，守一深情的親吻碎蜂，碎蜂第一次覺得身為女人真的很好，有人 可以這樣細心的呵護她，守一的吻是那樣的輕，那樣的小心翼翼，就像是呵護一個寶貝似的。

「我可以嗎？碎蜂。」守一想要扯掉碎蜂的腰帶。

「嗯。」碎蜂害羞的點頭。

守一沒想到自己會這樣渴望和碎蜂發生關係，守一沒有想到自己除了小蝶之外還會愛上另外一個女人，這個女人還是下層貴族的當家，守一從沒有懷疑過自己的感 覺，只是遵從自己的感覺去和碎蜂在一起，守一知道自從一護和戀次結婚後下一個就換他了，夏梨和遊子的婚姻都已經確定好了，這兩位妹妹的感情根本不需要擔 心，鳳淵最擔心的還是守一，一個對所有事情都冷漠無情的太子，到底會和誰在一起大家都不知道，偶然知道碎蜂和守一走在一起已經是大消息了。

「啊…啊…嗯…嗯…」碎蜂不敢相信自己會發出這樣的聲音來。

守一把碎蜂的陰核小豆豆一口含在他嘴裡，碎蜂把守一的頭緊夾在碎蜂的雙腿之間，雙手按著守一的頭，碎蜂想要守一停止這對自己這樣強烈刺激的動作，忽然，守 一停止了那小小的舌尖攻擊，碎蜂稍微鬆了一口氣，卻悵然感到若有所失，守一溫柔地撫過碎蜂大腿內側，再度分開碎蜂的腿，碎蜂順從地分開大腿，任由碎蜂濕漉 漉的小穴再度展露在守一的面前，守一用兩手手指撥開碎蜂的陰唇，伸出自己剛才對碎蜂使壞的舌尖，往碎蜂的小穴裡面探進去，碎蜂感到守一在自己的小穴裡面捲 動著，卻伸不進去深處，但是碎蜂現在覺得小穴深處像是有千百隻的螞蟻在爬，碎蜂要守一伸到深處去，止住那些搔癢。

「守一，感覺好奇怪…」碎蜂覺得自己的感覺好奇怪。

「等下就不奇怪了。」守一很有耐性的把前戲做完。

足夠的前戲讓守一可以順利的進入碎蜂的體內，碎蜂知道這是男女之間的交合，男女之間的床第之事，能夠和自己心愛的人結合在一起是多好的事情，碎蜂知道自己 從以前就很喜歡守一了，那個總是替人家著想的小男孩，沒有任何的生澀與害羞，只是靦腆微笑的看著自己，那個笑容讓他著迷，讓碎蜂沈淪下去的笑容，現在應該 可以屬於她了吧！碎蜂沒有把握可以贏過守一的斬魄刀，但只求自己可以留在守一的身旁照顧守一，只有這樣碎蜂知道自己就滿足了，對她來說這樣子就夠了。

「怎麼了？」守一擔心的問。

「沒什麼，我只求你讓我待在你身邊。」碎蜂說出自己心裡的願望。

「妳是我的太子妃，將來的皇后，什麼也不需要擔心。」守一親吻碎蜂。

「你忘記小蝶了嗎？」碎蜂不安的問。

「小蝶是過去，妳是現在，未來也是妳。」守一知道碎蜂的不安。

「謝謝你肯讓我留在你身邊。」碎蜂滿足的靠在守一的懷中。

「以後在我的面前把頭髮放開好不好？長髮的妳很美。」守一說出自己的心裡話。

「嗯！」碎蜂害羞的答應。

守一知道有碎蜂在身邊的日子一定會非常的美好的，梔子花應該是開了，守一很喜歡梔子花，從小就很喜歡梔子花，守一還記得那個花跟碎蜂是很相配的，好像是以 前有看過碎蜂在梔子花上的樣子吧！守一早已記不得了，那是很久以前的事情了，回到屍魂界後已經有幾年的時間了，守一總覺得時間過的很快，但卻也感覺流逝的 很慢，出嫁的人出嫁了，娶妻的人娶妻了，那麼剩下的人呢？

「好漂亮的長髮。」早上守一在幫碎蜂梳頭的時候說。

「謝謝稱讚。」碎蜂有些害羞。

「當家大人，今天有例行性的貴族聚會。」管家告訴碎蜂這件事情。

「知道了。」碎蜂知道這件事情後看向守一。

「別擔心，我也該回出現在他們的面前了。」守一告訴碎蜂這件事情。

這場例行性的會議連皇族的人都會出現，守一受到重傷的事情的確只有四番隊和一番隊的人知道，山本隊長並沒有通知鳳淵這件事情，只是淡淡的告訴鳳淵說守一還 在出任務當中，山本隊長知道守一不想要把事情告訴鳳淵知道，戀次早已猜到守一一定是受傷才沒有回家的，不過既然沒有回家就表示有人收留守一就不需要擔心， 至少守一恢復後就會出現在大家的面前，鳳淵大約也猜到一些事情了，根本就不擔心自己的侄子會怎樣，時候到了自然就會回家，守一又不是失蹤到完全沒有消息的 狀態。

貴族例行性的會議守一出現在大家的面前，戀次和鳳淵看見後放心許多，看樣子守一已經恢復差不多了，鳳淵看見這樣的情形也就放心許多，但是她也有注意到守一 和碎蜂的互動，鳳淵知道自己會有孫媳婦可以進入家門了，這下子守一的感情世界就不需要擔心，碎蜂果然是最適合的人選，夜一看見自己的徒弟有好歸宿就沒有多 說什麼，夜一緊緊的握住浦原的手掌，浦原知道自己妻子的意思在哪裡，只是微笑的看著自己的妻子，很多事情都會有個圓滿的結局的，他們這些大人都不需要擔 心。

『看樣子要辦喜事了，魂一如果看見的話一定會很欣慰的。』鳳淵看著守一和碎蜂的互動想。

在知道守一和碎蜂的事情後，鳳淵馬上要守一把碎蜂給娶進家門來，碎蜂知道這件事情後有些臉紅，守一卻要她不要這樣緊張，守一一定會一直陪著碎蜂的，感受到 守一的溫柔的碎蜂知道守一的心意，她相信自己嫁入皇宮也不會遭到什麼樣的為難的，真咲皇后並不是一位會為難自己媳婦的人，而且碎蜂又是鳳淵看重的人，怎麼 樣都不會被為難到的，守一會永遠的陪在碎蜂的身邊，只要有守一在碎蜂就有勇氣去面對那些事情。

「碎蜂，嫁入皇宮後要遵守禮儀喔！可不能太任性。」夜一微笑的交代自己的徒弟。

「我知道了，夜一大人。」碎蜂點頭。

「小碎蜂穿上花嫁衣裳的樣子也跟夜一一樣好看。」浦原看見碎蜂的樣子稱讚。

「謝謝浦原大人的稱讚。」碎蜂有些臉紅。

「哎呀！感覺上自己的兩個女兒都嫁人了，喜助，我們可得努力生孩子。」夜一開玩笑的說。

「家裡的兩個小鬼，還有甚太和小雨還不夠啊！小心到時候沒耐心。」浦原親吻自己的寶貝老婆。

「誰叫我們家最可愛的一護已經嫁人了，現在換我最寶貝的徒弟要嫁人，我當然不捨。」夜一撒嬌的說。

「孩子大了就是要嫁人的，我們做父母的該看開。」浦原拍拍夜一的肩膀。

夜一看見碎蜂幸福的樣子就不擔心，只要守一真心的對待碎蜂，夜一就不會去想太多或是擔心太多事情的，夜一相信守一一定會好好的對待碎蜂的，不管怎麼說碎蜂 都是在守一心中佔據很大地位的人，只要他們過得很快樂，夜一就真的不會擔心很多，那個孩子是他們希望成為下任靈王候選人的人，也是魂一在世的時候親點的人 選，這個人選是他們絕對要保護到底的孩子，現在可以看見那個孩子幸福的樣子就讓他們這些保護者放心許多了。

「碎蜂，妳願意和我永遠的在一起嗎？」守一輕輕的執起碎蜂的手套入戒指。

「我願意，我願意和你永遠的在一起。」碎蜂微笑的對守一說。

「今生妳就是我的太子妃，除了妳我不會愛上任何人了。」守一給予碎蜂誓言。

「如果我走了，你就再次去尋找你的幸福，不要永遠的把心封閉。」碎蜂知道守一的性格。

「謝謝妳，我愛妳。」守一親吻碎蜂。

看見這樣的情形大家非常的高興，冷漠無情的太子殿下結婚了，很多事情都可以解決了，不需要去擔心太子殿下的感情，他們可以快樂的在一起，這次酒館的生意興 隆，因為迷戀太子殿下的女性全部去酒館喝酒去，守一的桃花果然不輸給一護和戀次，看樣子只要皇族的人結婚酒館的生意就會興隆，怎麼說皇族的人都是帥哥和美 女，每位死神都非常的喜歡他們，希望可以永遠的和他們在一起。

「看樣子哥哥有好的歸宿了。」一護微笑的說。

「能夠讓守一全心全意依賴的人，我看只有碎蜂了。」戀次看見這樣的情形說。

「那孩子找到自己的歸屬，那我就放心許多了。」卯之花隊長微笑的說。

「孩子們都長大了呢！」真咲看見這樣的情形有所感慨。

「是啊！都大了呢！」一心也有所感慨。

「我想魂一也會很高興的，他的孫兒們都找到好歸宿了，很多事情都不需要擔心了。」鳳淵看見這樣的情形說。

「呵呵！我想那傢伙要是看見的話，一定會很欣慰的。」山本隊長想起好友在世的時候的景況。

太子總算成婚了，看樣子大家都很高興太子成婚，而且有太子妃的感覺真是好，一護、遊子、夏梨很高興自己有大嫂了，戀次很高興自己有弟妹，守一有歸屬的地方 是他們最放心的，家中最不放心的就是守一，再來是一護，現在他們都找到自己的歸屬就不需要擔心了，鳳淵很高興自己的孫兒們都有屬於自己的歸屬，這下子她這 位奶奶總算可以隱居幕後做自己的事情了，已經過世的爺爺對這件事情也會很高興的，怎麼說這也是皇族的一大喜事，是屍魂界的大事情。

梔子花的盛開象徵這個美麗的喜事，不管是代表誰的花盛開就代表那個人有喜事產生，如果花開花落成為象徵的話，就代表那個人已經離開這個世界，誰都不希望自 己的伴侶離開這個世界，大家都希望可以和自己的伴侶可以永遠的攜手奏下去，直到他們的人生完成後一起走到人生的終點，這樣他們就完成了人生的旅程。End


End file.
